Competition
by annades49800
Summary: Tris transferred to Dauntless thinking that her worst problems would be initiation, when in reality, that is the least of her worries. As time goes by, Jeanine's plan to gather the Divergent and test on them begins to come into play. During her short time in Dauntless, Tris is manipulated, however this is nothing compared to her time spent at a far more dangerous place.
1. Chapter 2

**[this takes place on the first morning of initiation after Tris chose Dauntless]**

**POV Tris:**

I walk up to the searing blast of bright white lights blaring above me. I groan, along with the others in the dorm, and pull my blanket over my head. After my eyes are a little more prepared for the light, I remove the blanket from my head, remaining in my bed. I look around noticing everyone else's heads remain under their blankets. I almost snicker at this but then my eyes turn to the crowd who came to wake us up; they look pissed. GET Up OR YOUR DEAD!, I think. There are three out of four in the group that came in that look like they can and will hurt us if we don't hurry. The fourth is, Four, the man who gave us a tour of Dauntless. I see another man, I believe he is Eric- I heard someone talking to him at dinner last night call him that- glare at everyone's bed. His eyes turn to me and glance away immediately scan me up and down, as if undressing me with his eyes. One of the others, Max gets tired of our lack of response to the wake up.

"GET UP!" He screams. I flinch and jump out of my bed, unsure of what to do. Everyone else follows suite. Now Four speaks. "Every day, by 8:30, you are expected to be in the training room. You will get your breakfast and we will show you to the training room. It's 8:00 right now so I suggest you hurry." he finishes with a face similar to that of a military general.

They leave and the room turns into a clutter of people trying to get ready fro the day. In a record of five minutes, Christina, Will and I walk to the cafeteria together. We find an empty table and start eating. I look up from my oatmeal and see Four and Eric both walking towards our table from opposite directions. Once they are both one either side of our table, they both look up at a each other, noticing the other for the first time. I see Eric's eyes glance at me and look to Four in time to see his flit away. They both leave and go back in the direction they came.

We all look at each other and laugh uncontrollably. "What- the heck-was THAT!?" Christina says between fits of laughter.

* * *

We follow Four and Eric into the training room. "Today You will learn how to shoot a gun." Says Four. He demonstrates.

We all get our own guns from off the table and line up. This is completely uncharted territory. I never thought I would ever hold, much less shoot a gun.

I aim at the target and completely miss, the jolt from the gun sends me stumbling backwards. I try several more times and get a bullet through the target. Aw yeah! I see a shocked look from both instructors. Probably shocked to see a Stiff doing anything successful. Well they should be impressed, most of the others haven't gotten a bullet through yet. Eventually I get a hit through the center.

**POV Tobias:**

After lunch we head down to a new room. This is where I will teach the initiates the skills for fighting.

"Today you learn technique and tomorrow you will fight each other." I look at the looks on the initiates faces, looking for surprise: which I find. My eyes are drawn to Tris, don't ask me why, but she's striking.

I demonstrate some punches, showing technique and posture. Everyone lines up to their own punching bags. I walk around observing everyone. I see Tris- she's doing poorly. I walk over to her, trying to keep my gaze calm and calculated as I look her. Somehow I manage to not bush wildly like I would if I were caught staring at a girl.

I give her advice to use her elbows and knees, due to her lack of muscle. I suddenly would love to be doing more than simply talking to her. I walk nearer to her, carefully placing my hand on her stomach, reminding her to keep tension in there. I don't know how words come out of my mouth when my brain is so muddled I quickly walk away.

* * *

"Today is the first day of the fights. Not all of you will be fighting today because there is an odd number of you." That one who isn't fighting is Tris. Eric and I agreed immediately that she would be the one not to fight.

We start the fight with Will and Al. I don't know who will win but I don't really care. My eyes keep drifting back to Tris and her reactions to the fight The fight is now over with Will out cold. I go to circle Al's name and leave with Will's limp body hanging in my arms. Leaving my initiates with Eric is an absolutely terrible idea but Will needs to go to the infirmary.

After I drop Will off I return to an empty training room. Aw shit, I think. I run frantically around the compound looking for the initiates. I hope no one gets hurt before I can cut in and stop it. Finally I see them: gathered around the chasm railing. I see Christina being dragged over the railing. The first though I have is relief, nothing serious happened to the initiates. The worst is wet and weak and has a couple injuries. I sigh and walk towards Eric.

"You can't just put an initiate over the chasm! That's an attempted murder." He just grins, his twisted sadistic face contorting.

"Yeah, then why don't you turn me in?" He retorts, turning around without giving me a second glance.

* * *

I had difficulty choosing the fights last night. Because Tris didn't fight yesterday she must fight the most talented fighter- Peter. What was strange was I thought I saw some kind of pre-grieving expression on Eric's face when I wrote her name across from Peter's on the board.

As the initiates walk in I keep my eyes on Tris. She freezes when she sees who shes up against.

While I wait for the fights to pass, I watch Tris like I did yesterday. Finally when it is her turn I tense up.

Tris tries to dodge and block. She is very resilient- she won't stay on the ground for long. Until Peter gets her hard. He beats her relentlessly. I hate this, this is cruelty. Tris has no chance. I walk out of the room and get a drink of water trying to clam myself down. If the fight is still going on when I get back, I'm calling it off, but I hope I don't have to do that.

When I walk back in his is still going at her. "Enough!" I command I walk to the ring and get Tris out to get her to the infirmary. I would love to stay here with her, but I need to get back to the fights. She will be in good hands. Tris is placed in a cot. Before they wheel her away, I gently brush the hair away from her face.

* * *

The next morning we go to visit the Dauntless guarding the fence. When the initiates arrive I see Tris, about to jump on a train. I begin to feel sympathy towards her but immediately retain myself. Tris is strong. Plus, who am I to give her sympathy?

As we load the train I step in easily I turn about to help Tris up but Al gets there first. Although she tries to hid it, I can see she winces when he places his hands around her.

"Feeling okay there?" Says Peter. Just. Shut. Up, I think. "Or are you a little stiff?" What an idiot. Just shut up. Her two friends make a couple comebacks that I don't want to hear. At least she has friends.

"Do I have to sit here listening to your bickering all the way to the fence.?" I snap.

We get off the train and I explain what will lead to the job of guarding the fence. After I finish, the initiates leave to go check out the fence.

An Amity truck pulls up . "Beatrice?" I hear a boy say. Well that's Tris's full name, I guess. Tris walks over to the boy. She hugs him. Oh Tris, careful. Besides being concerned with her mingling with other factions, I am jealous of their hug.

I see one girl from my initiate class wave to me. I think her name is Kate. I go over to talk to her until Tris is done with her conversation. "Bey, Kate. Nice seeing you again." I say, although I never really knew her and talking to her is a little strange.

I go over to Tris and tell her about her extremely obvious problem of making unwise decisions. She retorts with a snap, "It was a two minute conversation." It really seems like she does not like me. I find myself hoping that I'm wrong.

"I don't think a smaller time frame would have made it any less unwise." I say. I find myself with the urge to touch her. I reach my hand out to touch her bruised eye, she jerks back but that doesn't stop me. She doesn't seem particularly comfortable with this, but of course she isn't: she's from Abnegation. I sigh and remove my hand.

"You know if you could just attack first you might do better."

"Attack first- how will that help?" She retorts with venom leaking in her voice. I try not to let it get to me.

"Your fast. If you can get in a few fast hits before they know what's going on you could win." I say. It's true- she's very capable of winning.

"I'm surprised you would know, you left halfway through my one and only fight." Was that hurt in her voice?

"It wasn't something I wanted to watch." I say, immediately regretting it. That could give away so much.. "The train's here: time to go."


	2. Chapter 3

**CH 3: POV** **TOBIAS**

Tonight's the night for capture the flag; my favorite night in all of Dauntless initiation. Out of the two times that I have participated in the game I have won both, and against Eric, making it even better. I'm woken up in the middle of the night and as we head for the initiate's dorms I can't help but wonder who I will pick for my team. Soon we arrive at the dorms and I find my eyes attracted to Tris; I don't try to look at her, or even being attracted to her, it just happens. And I can see Eric's eyes on her too. Oh great, I hope he isn't attracted to her as well. I tear my eyes from hers and begin saying what I came here to say.

"We are having a midnight surprise, come to the train tracks- be there in five minutes." And with that we all turn around and exit heading towards the train tracks. I still can slightly make out Tris's discomfort when she moves, from her fight with Peter. The more I get to know him the more I want to smash his ugly-fuck face in. I don't know how he has any friends.

Yet again my eyes shift to Tris, only to see Eric's eyes on her yet again; it really makes me anxious.

**POV** **ERIC**:

I've always hated capture the flag, I always lose to none other than stupid, perfect Four. The idiot. As well as that, whenever I look at Tris- I wish I didn't have to but she's part of a plan I was assigned- I also see Four's eyes on her. I suppose he has a little hot spot for her. That just won't due.

When it's time to chose teams, I let Four go first just to pick Tris and therefore confirm my theory. Well too bad for Four here, if he has his eye on her he better get over it.

Soon all the teams are worked out and my team ends off jumping second. We look around and find a spot. Its a pretty good spot too. The other team would not be able to see us due to the concealment of the trees; I might win this year.

* * *

Shit. That's all I can think. I just lost. Again. And I just saw Four gently, intimately, place his hand on Tris's back and whispered something to her. I could see her flush slightly. What ever he has going on in his little head of his better stop quickly if I'm gonna be able to successfully complete my plan. I just can't imagine him being romantic.. he's too.. serious for that. Whatever, this'll end up being his problem.

By the time we get to the compound I'm practically exhaling fury. Some how I need to Four to get Tris off his to-do list.

**POV TRIS:**

By 8:30 the next morning we are all in the training room with Eric and Four leaning against the wall. Eric starts, "Today you will learn how to throw knives."

Four cuts in "And I will be teaching you." He grabs a few knives off a table and turns to a target. He aims his knife throws it and hits dead center. Impressive.

Eric, looking annoyed- I bet he couldn't hit the center if his life depended on it -says "Well what are you waiting for, get your knives!" We all scramble to the table and grab several knives each.

While everyone else starts throwing their knives I simply repeat Four's motion, eventually moving on to hold the knife in my hand to get used to its' feel. I see Eric look at me somewhat knowingly, as if claiming my actions as his own. Peter sees me and makes one of his snide remarks. "Hey Stiff, remember what a knife is?" He looks pretty proud about that one. The next time, I throw my knife and it hits the target.

"Hey peter, remember what a target is?" Ha.

**POV ERIC:**

I have to admit, the Stiff is rather impressive at times. What she just did, going through the motions before actually throwing the knife is very Erudite of her. In fact, I thought of doing that during my initiation, but didn't, realizing it would have looked stupid. But Tris hit the target, unlike any of the others which is impressive. I think she has a lot more to offer than what it would seem. But who knows, initiation has just begun, she probably won't hold up in fights very well.

I notice an extremely large boy, Al I think his name is, and see that he is doing a shitty job. After my usual harsh words and other taunting, I decide to have some fun.

"Hey Four give me a hand here!" I say meaning, could you come through knives at the initiate's head! But then Tris interrupts. Fine I won't be throwing knives at her- Four will. The perfect opportunity to scare her away from him so he won't get in the way of my assignment.

With Tris at the target Four talks to her softly, slowly. Pathetic. I'm certain that idiot likes her and is trying to win her over and hopes that this won't get in the way of that. But of course it will! No reasonable girl would say, 'yeah I wanna be with you, I'll ignore that you threw knives at me!'. I'm glad I'm not Four right now.

**POV TRIS**:

I am infuriated! Four just stabbed my ear with a knife, and Eric is sitting in the corner, smirking. Sadistic creep.

I hear Eric call out, ending the knives and training for the day. Everyone exits the gym quickly except for Eric and Four and I. I would leave but the two of them are blocking the door and don't even seem to realize the other is there. Four notices and glares at him, looks to me with an 'I'm so sorry look'. Whatever, why do you care, I think. Four exits leaving me alone with Eric. Aw shit. Eric looks up at me with- what emotion is that?- concern, perhaps, in his eyes. What the fuck is up with you, whatever this is it must be staged. Just go and be your sadistic little self lurking in girl's bathrooms or whatever.

Then he reaches out to touch me.

He touches my ear slightly, and I smack his hand away, and a look of surprise crossed his face.

"I'm sorry about your ear, is there something I could do to help it?" He says. Sadistic _perverted_ creep. What's he doing, seducing me? Go fuck yourself Eric, you couldn't even seduce your mother.

"Nothing at all." I say. Just get away from me. I ram myself through the narrow space between Eric's body and the wall. I get a chill that runs from the top of my head to my toes. As soon as I'm past him and in a new hallway I run.


	3. Chapter 4

**CH 4: POV** **TOBIAS**

I've woken up early this morning still feeling kind of off about what happened yesterday with the knives so I decide to go and check on the control room. On my way I stop by the empty cafeteria and grab toast and a banana, eating as I walk. When I arrive in the control room I see no one else is here. I look over at the constantly rotating views of the compound. I stop the camera at the one of the dorms. I've never actually seen what the initiates do in the morning, ha, as if they're an experiment.

I look to only see Peter and his crew. Everyone else is probably off doing something productive. Then I spot Tris come in with a towel wrapped around her small body. I can't help but feel a wanting shiver run through me. Stop that, I think.

I can see but can't hear what Peter, Molly and Drew say, though it can't be good judging by Tris's reactions. They have her cornered her by her bunk, where she tries to get her clothes. After talking for a few seconds I see Tris trying to make her escape. But-oh God- Peter grabbed the tip of the towel and pulled it out of Tris's unprepared grip. Blushing, Tris streaks out of the room, to the bathroom probably. What a bastard. No one just removes the towel of a girl who is just trying to get her clothes. I hope she finds the opportunity to get back at him-at all of them. I hope I will too.

* * *

Tris and all the other initiates arrive for training on time as usual. Peter and his crew are talking and Drew and Molly keep cracking up, even though I wish it wasn't true, I'm certain they're discussing what happened with Tris. Tris on the other hand just looks plain out pissed, with a little something more brewing in her eyes. I see her eyes flit up to the board where the names of the fights are written. Her eyes find her name next to Molly's and she looks satisfied enough with her opponent.

Only now do I realize that I have been staring at Tris for quite some time. I hope no one notices.

**POV ERIC**

Molly's name next to Tris's. I'm rather excited for this fight; I'm ready to see what Tris is really made of. If Tris wins this fight, I tell myself, I'll initiate step one in my assignment- and it will be when Four is around. Double score- I'll be able to let him know he has no chance with her.

Other fights take place but I really don't care about the others. Finally Tris is up. I can see something viscous in her eyes- and I love it. I hope the Dauntless ways are getting to her, making her more brutal; a girl needs that.

Tris and Molly step into the arena. They start taking swings at each other but soon Tris takes control of the fight. Good for her, she'll probably win. Soon Tris has her on the ground and is kicking her mercilessly. How wonderful, mercilessness is one of my favorite traits in people, particularly in myself.

I see Four approach the arena. What the heck is he doing? He gently places his hand on Tris's shoulder, and tells her to stop. What?! The fight was just getting good!

Whatever, Tris has already won, now I can do what I want with her.


	4. Chapter 5

**CH 5: POV**** TRIS**:

As I walk away from the training room towards lunch, a hand lands on my shoulder, taking me away from my murderous thoughts towards Peter and his crew. The hand belongs to Eric. What the hell does he want right now, he was the one who told Four to throw the knives so I'm more pissed at him as well, more than usual.

"What do you want Eric?" I ask, annoyance blatantly threaded through my words: I hope he notices. Then again, I doubt he would care either way.

Then he does the completely unexpected, places one of his hands on my hip the other on the back of my head. I struggle, kicking and punching, thinking foul things, but Eric doesn't even flinch. What the heck, do you even have nerves?

"Let go of me!" I squeal. I don't know where we are, but there isn't anyone around to see what's happening.

Eric leans in his pierced face to my ear and whispers in what he must see as a seductive voice, "Are you alright, that fight was pretty intense. I could take you to my apartment and make sure you're okay."

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD is all that's going through my head

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I scream. I am able to wiggle slightly out of his grip enough to move my leg. I kick as hard as I can in between his legs. He doubles over moaning in pain. He composes himself enough to tackle me covering my body with his. By now I'm screaming profanity among other mostly unintelligible words. Finally I hear some footsteps coming towards me.

Eric's weight is taken off of me and I scrambled away, pull myself up and dust myself off. I see that it was Four who took Eric off me. Eric is already semi conscious on the floor. During their struggle I heard Four yell things at him including "What do you think you doing, harassing the initiates?" I even think i heard him say something like "How dare you even come near my Tris?" My Tris.. even though I'm supposed to not have feeling towards him, I love the sound of that.

Four turns his attention back to me and wraps me in his arms. This is the best thing I have ever felt.

"Are you okay?" He asks me.

"I'm yeah, I'm fine.. He didn't get as far as i'm sure he would have liked with whatever he was planning on doing."

He brings his arms back to himself. I find my own arms wrapping around me to replace the welcomed warm there that is now fading. I miss him arms wrapped around me.

He slowly, as if thinking it over, tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "We should bring him to the infirmary." I say

"Or we could leave him here." He says with a slight smile. I smile back but he goes over to pick Eric up anyways.

**POV TOBIAS**

Although I'm pissed that Eric did what he did to Tris, I liked how it ended, with her wrapped in my arms. It felt perfect; I felt complete with her wrapped in my arms.

* * *

Because it is an off day, Tris was expected to be with her friends, which I did not want, but knew was necessary. As of now I'm sitting in the control room, working although I'm not required to during my time training the initiates. I don't know how I'm getting anything done, all I'm doing is thinking about her. Even though I hate to admit it, I'm completely infatuated with her, and it sucks because I don't know if she feels the same way. Anyway, it would be a completely inappropriate relationship, at least for the time being due the fact that she's my initiate and I'm supposed to be training her.

I occasionally see Tris on the security screens that I'm monitoring: she looks happy, and it makes me happy. I also see Eric: he's in the infirmary but he'll be fine by tomorrow. I saw one of his friends go to check on him. They talk for a while and I can't imagine what about. Soon it gets late and I decide to head back to my dorm to get some sleep before the first day of stage two tomorrow.

POV Eric:

During my time in the infirmary thanks to that bastard Four I planned out my next move on Tris. It will take place in several days with the help of several initiates. I'm excited for this one. It should not only contribute to breaking Four and Tris's blooming relationship but it sure will be fun for me. By tomorrow everything should be precisely planned out. I can only hope that the initiate involved plays out his side of the deal.


	5. Chapter 6

**CH 6: POV PETER:**

Eric told me to meet up with him by the chasm at 7:00 pm. I have no idea why. I've never talked to him one on one before so I have no idea on how this will play out.

Today is the day after Tris got knifes flung at her head; that was what I call entertainment! It was even funnier because it almost seems like the trainer who threw the knives has a thing for her. It was truly hilarious to watch. Training is over for the day so I have the rest of the day off.

I walk towards the chasm to see that Eric already is there waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" He asks, his tone hinting that I should have been at least 10 minutes early, as if he deserves special treatment. Like that'll happen.

"Why do you care?" I ask back to him. He smirks, maybe he likes my attitude because he doesn't respond.

"I have something to discuss with you." He says. I'm annoyed with his lack of information.

"Well are you gonna say anything or just stand there?" I say letting venom seep into my words.

"Well I want to do something to the Stiff." I'm already interested. "I don't know what yet though, I'll need help planning it and I'm hoping it can happen soon."

"I'm in." I say. I was in the second the Stiff was mentioned. "When should we do our planning?"

"Now is fine. We can go to my office."

* * *

**POV TOBIAS**

As I walk through the Pit I see Eric in conversation with Peter. That can defiantly not be good. Sadly I am in no position to question it. I keep walking, picking up a few new shirts and pants and some groceries. I go back to my apartment to put everything back and head back to the training room for a short workout. On my way I pass Eric's office where I hear voices and have to resist the urge to barge in and see what is being discussed.

* * *

I'm right outside the training room, about to open the door when I hear voices. I pull my arm back and listen to the conversation. No one else comes in here after hours so I'm curious to see who is in there. I hear Tris's voice and another initiate, her friend, Christina.

"Oh get on with it. You said you brought me here to tell me something!" This is Tris.

"Yeah... so um- Will kissed me!" She says it so fast I can barely comprehend. I'm about to turn around and leave, I don't care about the initiates love life. But I can't bring myself to when I hear Tris speak again.

"That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you!"

"So what about you. I know you haven't kissed anyone but do you have any secret crushes, or better yet boyfriends?"

Although I can't see her, I can just imagine the blush appearing on Tris's face. Her answer doesn't come, but silence is a good enough answer for Christina.

"OHHHHH,come out with it! Who is it?!"

"Well... I'll give you a description."She clears her throat. clearly trying to stall. "He's awesome...tall, dark hair, obviously Dauntless... I don't know. He seems kind of... unapproachable but I feel like there may be a... softer side to him..."She pauses probably thinking. I can't even be sure if this is me. her description is too vague, Christina seems to think so as well.

"Well that was a crappy description! I have no idea who you're talking about!"

"That's the point." Tris replies. Oh well guess I'll have to find out some other way. I hear their footsteps come and I hurriedly back up and walk down the hallway away from the door.

* * *

**POV TRIS**

I can't believe I didn't come out with liking Four. I really thought I would. We're both teenagers and we have every right to share who our crushes are, I don't know what was holding me back. Partly my Abnegation and partly embarrassment. I hope I will be able to build up the courage to tell her, courage is the ruling characteristic of our faction- at least it's supposed to be.

I've come to a decision. I want to tell her, so we'll go out tomorrow and I'll tell her then.

I spit into the sink, looking at my reflection while brushing my teeth. I've noticed that I've filled out a bit. I'm becoming more muscular and curves are starting to appear. Christina even convinced me (I still don't know why I agreed) to buy a push up bra. It was said to 'increase your cup size by 2 whole sizes!'. I haven't worn it since I bought it.

I rinse my mouth out and go into the dorms, climbing into bed.

**POV PETER**

I've just come back to the dorms and everyone is asleep. I've been spending a lot of time with Eric to organize this plan for Tris. This should be pretty good. I go to sleep thinking about my plans for tomorrow.

**POV TRIS**

I wake up in the morning feeling refreshed. I'm pretty sure today is the last day of stage one of initiation. I hope so; all the physical training is draining. I get out of bed, yawn and re-open my eyes to see Christina in front of me holding the black lace death trap that is my one one only push up bra.

"You HAVE to wear this. You haven't worn it since I got it for you!" I walk away holding the bra as if I'm going to put it on.

"And if I find out you're not wearing it... I'll throw you under a train or something terrible!"

I snicker and roll my eyes. Might as well put it on, nothing bad could come from it right?

* * *

I walk into the dining room with Christina, with my 2x larger boobs. I wore the loosest shirt I could find. Christina was okay with that though. I think she has a plan to slowly convert me to look provocative. First bigger boobs then tight shirts. Then slowly move down the body, getting tighter as you go.

I stand next to Chris in line and we get our food. I see Four several people ahead. By the time I meet his eyes, they are already on mine. I look down trying to hide my blush. What is it about him that makes me like this?

We sit down and I watch Four go to a table with his friends.

"I think I should dress you more, Tris" Chris says.

"Yeah, I don't think so." I say rolling my eyes. She babbles on about boys and makeup and some shirt that she wants. What the heck is a lace peplum?

"Are you even listening to me Tris?"Christina asks although I doubt she even cares.

"Oh Yeah, and I might want one of those pee-plum things too." I'm pretty sure I said the name of the shirt wrong but she seems pleased in my answer and doesn't notice.

* * *

In the training room for the last day of the first stage we get to fight one of the members. About 13 have volunteered.

Time goes by slowly as the transfers and Dauntless born fight the members. Some of them do quite well. Some don't.

Christina, Will, Edward and Peter all beat their opponents, along with a few Dauntless born I don't know. I see that my name is next on the list, however it is time for lunch.

* * *

We come back from lunch with relatively full stomachs. I didn't want to eat to much in case my food decides makes a reappearance. In the training room all the members aren't back yet. Apparently they told Four that they wouldn't be back for a while.

After Four explains this he says, "So Tris, you're up next. Since your opponents aren't here, I can fight you." I take a deep breath but nod. I walk forward towards the rink where Four stands.

"I'll go easy on you." He says quite enough for no one else to hear.

I scowl at him. "You think I need you to go easy on me?"

"Of course not, but I was told to tell anyone I had to fight that... by Eric." He's not lying but he still didn't need to say that.

I take the first punch. I'm quick enough that I catch him by surprise, so he's only able to move slightly before my fist connects with the far right side of his abdomen.

He punches next, catching me in the shoulder and unbalancing me. He swipes his leg under mine making me fall. I get up before he can do anything else. I throw a fake punch, run to his back and kick his back then his knees. He stumbles so I kick him again. He whips around managing to stay on his feet and punches me in the side. I think I see him wince even though I'm not touching him.

His swipes his leg under mine making me fall. As I try to get up he kicks me right below my neck. I fall over landing awkwardly on the side. I'm slightly dizzy.

Four's hand extends down to me. I take it feeling embarrassed. "Thanks." I mumble walking away.

"You did really well!" Chris says to me

"Yeah considering who you were up against, you did really good." Will says. I just nod. Did anyone else notice that he didn't kick at my head or neck or any other actually good spots that would take down an opponent? It seems like I'm the only one who noticed.

We sit there for another 30 minutes before everyone is finished.

"Alright. You all have the rest of the day off and tomorrow off before the start of stage two. The ranks will be displayed tomorrow." This is told by a girl I don't recognize by name. I think she's the Dauntless born instructor.

Everyone files out of the room. Will and Al say they're going to get tattoos. I'll have to see it to believe that. Guess I will later today. Christina drags me to the shops. She is going to get me one of those lacy peplums. I guess she took what I said earlier to heart. She finds one my size and has me try it on. It is a little tight but a lot better than many of the Dauntless clothes. It accents my slowly coming curves and is pretty comfy.

Christina gets her own. It seems to look 500x better on her though.

We go to jewelry stores and get earrings and necklaces, mostly for Chris. She couldn't find anything that suited me. I find that hard to believe, I think she just needed a break from my constant negativity towards shopping.

We go to a shoe store where I get some cute heels (it took one of the employees and Christina to convince me that I looked good in them) and several pairs of flats. I'm actually happy with my selection. I didn't think that would happen.

We go to a dress shop "For the grand finale" as Chris put it.

She picks out at least 10 dresses and me and her go into a dressing room. Chris tries on a fabulous black dress. It is flowy and goes down to her knees has a glitter waist band and is a sweetheart neckline. I have no idea when she would wear it but it is gorgeous.

"There is a time for every dress." She says noticing my skeptical looks.

"So.." I say I'm going to try to tell her about my crush on Four."You have shared with me your love life and I think it would be a good idea to tell you mine."

She looks like she just heard the best thing on the planet. Her eyes light up and shes jumps up and down excitedly. "OH MY GOD TELL ME!"

"Okay, so I kinda" ha understatement of the year, more like 'I have accumulated an intense feeling that I can never get out of my system', "have a crush on the instructor..."

"EW! Eric?"

Why would she even think that! "Of course not!"

"Good! So that other really hot one, Four?"

"Yeah..."

"This is so exciting Tris, we HAVE to find a dress for you now!"

* * *

She finds me one that has sleeves, is soft, and not skin tight. Somehow it is actually very pretty. We go out of the store with a dress each.

We drop off our new stuff at our dorm and go to the dining hall. We get in line. I get a potato and Chris gets pasta. At the end of the line a server I've never seen before is handing out free samples of cake. It looks super good and we both take the piece handed to us.

I eat quickly and become extremely tired really fast. I head down to the dorms to get ready for bed. I hope I don't pass out. Chris goes to take a shower and leaves me alone in the room.

I sit on my bunk looking at my new clothes and brushing my hair, putting it into a ponytail. I hear the door open. It should be Christina.

"Hey I'm just gonna go to sleep so.. goodnight." I lay down with my eyes drooping. There is no reply. Strange. I hear footsteps come my way. I doesn't sound anything like Christina's. I try to open my eyes. But they don't open. My head is fiercely thrust up and a tight cloth is tied around my mouth, I can't make any noise. I try moving but I can't before this awful fatigue takes me under.


	6. Chapter 7

**CH 7: POV ERIC**

While Peter and I talked in my office yesterday I pretty much completely changed my plan. This plan is so much better. This plan, like the other one should get her interested in me. It however won't get Four and her to separate, like my first plan. I won't come into play until about an hour after the initiates get it started. It's been about 30 minutes now. Tris should be unconscious and Peter should be in the 'transporting Tris' process.

This ... process is tricky and needs to be really precise. Things could go terribly wrong. Or they could go perfect. Or as close to perfect as this plan could get.

**POV TRIS**

I wake up disoriented. The roots of my hair are a tiny bit sore from the thrusting up of my head when my capture got the cloth around my mouth. There is no cloth on my eyes so I can see, or not. It's pitch black, but I can tell we're outside. I can ever so faintly see the pinpricks of lights above me: stars. I hear mumbling abruptly stop.

"I guess you woke up. Finally Stiff. I thought you died already." This voice is obviously Peter's. And I don't like the way he added already on the end of the sentence...

"Get her up." I guess there's someone else here. I feel large sturdy hands grip under my arms, pulling me up. If I'm not mistaken, I think they belong to Al. Why would he take part in this, whatever this is.

"Walk." Peter demands. "And don't try to go anywhere, that'll only make it worse for you."

I look around, but I can't even see the compound from here, much less people. There's no point in screaming.

After a few minutes of walking I finally see something ahead of us. The train tracks.

**POV PETER**

I see the train tracks ahead. I hope Eric is on time. I came up with the plan but there are so many things that could go wrong...

Within minutes we are standing several feet from the train tracks. The rope is there curled in a ring like I told Al to set it up. I nod to Al and he walks up from behind and grabs Tris, so she is unable to move. I now see the fear registering in her eyes, and she should be scared, I'm about to tie her up next to train track.

I begin wrapping her in the rope. First her legs, then ankles, then wrists and her stomach, connecting her arms to her body. She tries to struggle so I punch her and she falls over.

**POV TRIS**

This is so bad, so much worse than when Eric harassed me in the hallway. I'm crumpled to the ground, his punch hurting just as much as it did during the first stage of initiation. I try to scream, even if no one can hear me it's worth a shot. Through my kicking and and screaming they grab my legs and arms and hoist me onto the tracks. Using the last several feet of rope they secure me onto the tracks looping the rope throat the rods of the tracks. I am now shaking with fear.

The sound of the train whistle blasts through the night. I start to struggle, trying come up with how to get myself out of the rope that binds me to my death. The train will be on me in 20 seconds at the most. I see a figure sprinting towards me from 50 yards away. As he gets closer I see that it's Eric.

He's yards away now and I see him wield a knife, a small pocket knife. With the train now 10 seconds away, Eric bends down and starts hacking at the rope, with seconds to spare he cuts me free and pulls me out of the way.

The train is here and I am right in front of it. Eric manages to pull me away before my body gets hit, but not before my leg gets hit. A terrible smacking sound and a terrible pain erupt. My leg is whipped around to me, it's obvious to tell that its broken, very badly. It will be bruised and cut and broken. Rocks shower us, hitting us everywhere, but it's nothing compared to the fiery hell burning in my leg. But I'm alive, thanks to Eric.

**POV TOBIAS[earlier in the day]**

I feel bad, from earlier, from beating Tris in the fights, but she fought well. I had to fight several of the other initiates, none of whom beat me. No one can beat me. After the fights were over I went over to Zeke's apartment. We hang out and watch TV for a couple hours. He doesn't have any food in his apartment so we went into the cafeteria for dinner.

I see Tris and force myself to not stare at her. At the end of the line there was one of the people in my initiate class, Darius, serving cake. He was best friends with Eric. I didn't take a piece. I look back to the the long line and see both Tris and her friend take a piece of cake. I don't like that, I can't explain it- everyone else takes the cake- but something seems off about it. An hour or so later when Zeke and I return to his apartment, we hear yelling and commotion outside the apartment, it sounds like a ton of people in some kind of a panic. I tell Zeke I will go out to see what all the noise is about.

I can see Tris. In Eric's arms. Around her all the girl initiates start to cry and all the boys look utterly shocked. I get closer and can see more details, I can see Tris is unconscious. I am able to hear some of their conversation. "Peter", and "Train." "Go.. infirmary! Now!". The last bit was said by Christina.

Now I start running towards them. Within seconds I can see Tris's mangled leg.


	7. Chapter 8

**CH 8:****POV**** TOBIAS:**

I follow behind Christina, Will,and a few Dauntless born who are trailing Eric. We make our way quickly up the path to the infirmary.

"What happened?" I've asked this several times but no one has responded to me until now.

Christina looks over her shoulder to me. I can see where tear stains mark her face. "Eric found her tied to the train tracks with a train coming. Her leg got hit."

What? Who the hell would just go 'Oh hey, I will tie this initiate to the train track, sounds fun!'. I also find it suspicious that Eric was around to save her. It irks me that Tris would've died and I would have had no way to save her.

"Who did it?" I ask. Christina turns her head back again.

"Eric said her say a couple people running away but couldn't see who." Yet again it doesn't sound right... Tris would have to know who tied her to train tracks, so when she is conscious and feeling better I will ask her who did it and them go bet the living shit out of them.

When we arrive at the infirmary Tris is rushed to the ER. After about an hour the nurse comes out telling us that we can go see her, though no more than two at a time so she won't get overwhelmed.

"What is damaged with her leg?" I ask. I know it sounds like a stupid question but it's a valid one. I'm aware that it is completely broken but was exactly I don't know.

The nurse looks down at her clipboard. "Well, many things. Several broken bones in her feet. Many bones in her leg below her knee. A couple muscles pulled, one ripped. Bruises, practically all over her leg. She also has several cuts, presumably from rocks."

Everyone stares at the nurse. Tris must feel like crap right now, her leg is wrecked. At least the attackers waited until after the first stage of initiation to attack her. I will find out who did this, and I will hurt them, badly.

* * *

**3RD PERSON**

The door to Tris' recovery room squeaks open, revealing Will and Christina. Both of them look at the pain on Tris' face and are already hurting for her. Tris notices their expressions and says, "It looks worse than it seems, I'm pretty druggy.."

They take a seat on either side of Tris's bed.

"So you've heard everything that is broken in your leg?" Will asks. Tris nods, they gave her the long scientific way that even Caleb might have a hard time deciphering.

Christina can't help but feel guilt. She was in the shower when Tris was abducted. She would have been getting ready for bed while Tris was getting run over by a train and she would have had no idea. Suddenly she can't hold it in any longer.

"Tris! I'm so sorry! You were gone, you disappeared, I didn't even realize!" Shes crying now."You would.. died, I would have no idea. I didn't even notice, then you came, all dead..! And before, with the cake I didn't realize!" She's sobbing now, she can't help herself.

Tris takes her hand in both of her own. "Shh, Christina it's okay. You're not my personal guard, it's not your job to protect me. I'm not mad or anything like that..." Tris has no clue what to say to comfort her.

Now Chris starts getting herself together, wiping her tears. "Uh, I'm sorry I shouldn't be crying. But I am your friend and I should have at least looked around for you."

Will feels the same way. He knew something was wrong with the cake, at least the piece Tris got. It... was different. He transferred from erudite , he should be able to make the connections, weird cake, extreme sleepy, disappear.

"Did the nurse say how long I have to stay here?" Tris asks

"Well Tris maybe just a few more minutes considering your leg is completely wrecked!?" Christina says sarcastically."You'll probably be here awhile..."

All of them think about how this will affect initiation."But what about my initiation..?"

Chris and Will look at each other. "I don't know Tris." Will says nervously. He doesn't know what else to say, she might just not be able to do initiation and end up factionless. That would be terrible.

Similar thoughts run through all of their minds.

"Well!" Christina feels she needs to brighten the mood. "The new clothes we bought are still in the dorm room. I bet tomorrow I could bring all the cute shirts and we could put you in one, if you stuck in here you might as well look cute."

All three of them laugh at this. It's decided that Will and Chris will come back before breakfast tomorrow and see what the situation is and go from there.

* * *

**POV TOBIAS**

Christina and Will come out of the recovery room where Tris is and see me still waiting. "If you want you can go see her, I don't think she would mind." Christina says. I smile and walk towards Tris's room. I open the door and see Eric's back, he doesn't see me yet. Tris is looking at Eric and I can see she is very uncomfortable. Her eyes flick over to me and I think I see relief flash through them. Eric sees this and looks over his shoulder. When he sees me irritation flashes over his face.

"What are you doing here?" He demands.

"I came to see Tris, isn't that obvious?" I ask venom showing in my words.

I see Tris still looks uncomfortable, and I bet it's from Eric. I really don't like it when she is uncomfortable, it makes me uncomfortable. I also don't like how she affects me this way.

"Well, I am here with her right now, so you should just leave." Eric responds, with equal venom in his words. I don't know how I'm gonna win this argument, and come to think of it, what are we arguing about? Who gets to see Tris? What is this, some kind of 'win the Tris game!'?

"How did you even get in here?" I ask.

"Well I came in through that door." He responds, and from the way he says it he doesn't even know that that's not what I'm asking.. Wow, you're an idiot.

"I know that, you idiot. I was in the waiting room and you weren't, so how did you even know where Tris was?"

Eris sneers. "Well, I did save her, so I told the nurses that and they gave me access."

Oh God, I guess Tris will just have to put up with him for now. "I would like to be alone with her for now, so you need to get out." The way Eric says this is in a voice laced with hungry desire and venom at the same time. The latter directed towards me. "I won't take no for an answer." I don't like it but he does have more authority than I do, everywhere. I walk out of the door, hoping nothing will happen.

**POV ERIC**

I'm glad Four finally left because I am going to make another move on her, other than the whole saving her thing that is. No girl in her right mind would decline the man who just- hours ago- saved her life. What I did was very Dauntless, and Tris should easily be able to see that and respect it.

I sit close to Tris on her bed, my hand now stroking her hair. She tenses up but I ignore it. I know I seem vial and ruthless all the time but I have an affectionate side, a side that Tris will see. She _will_ like me, even if I never plan on truly reciprocating her feelings.

"Tris, really like you-" I feel her slightly jerk her head back and become even more tense "- and I think I have done enough for you to say you owe me a favor. I want you to come on a date with me. I have an affectionate side, and I want you to see it."

Her eyes have widened, but she nods,slowly, realizing she does in fact owe me. "Let's say tomorrow after your done with your simulations. Meet me outside the cafeteria. And wear something hot. " I wink. She has an odd expression on her face but she nods again. Then I make a split second decision- I smash my mouth to hers, forcing it open. I shove my tongue in her mouth, but she struggles away. She looks up at me with her huge eyes bulging.

"Don't _ever_ kiss me again." She says in a threatening voice. I snicker, "I can do whatever I want. I saved you and you have to think about the rankings... someone has to be kicked out." I turn and leave before she has the chance to respond.

**POV TRIS**

I go to sleep thinking about how terrible of a situation I am in. The sadistic icky trainer with high authority has a crush on me, and probably only wants to kiss me. And the thing is I do owe him. But the even worse problem I have is that I have a crush on Four, and I know that Eric will immediately make our 'relationship' public. And it's not like I can break up with him- he will make sure I'm kicked out to live with the factionless.

As well as this, I'm broken but initiation is still continuing. Thanks to Erudite's medical advances I have already healed enough that with pain meds and daily checkups, I'm free to carry on and do whatever I will need to do. I should be completely healed by the end of the week, in three days.

Christina comes at 7:30 the next morning bringing me some new clothes. I change into them with a little help and we head down to the cafeteria together with Will tagging behind. I explain to them everything that is going on with Eric.

"Oh Tris!" Christina says, and Will giving me sympathetic looks. "Tris, I think you should do what he wants until initiation ends. I'm sure he's completely serious about making sure you're kicked out."

Will speaks up, "Plus I'm sure no matter what he will stalk you or something like that, right? I think Chris is right, you should just play along, we don't have much longer of initiation."

"But..." I trail off. Only Chris knows about my crush on Four and I don't want that to be common knowledge. Christina seems to understand and she gives me a pained look.

We eat breakfast quickly and head off to the next stage of initiation.


	8. Chapter 9

**CH 9: POV TRIS**

Everyone sits in a dark hallway. Sometimes people try to make conversation but soon it fizzles out. As what seems as an eternity passes, people go in the door but never come out. I sure hope there's a back door or something. Even more time passes as Uriah is called and I'm alone. I tap my foot on the ground making a rhythm.

"Tris." My head jerks up and I walk over to the open door where Four waits. He steps aside slightly to let me pass before him. I see the metal chair sitting in the middle of the room and immediately freeze, my back slamming into Four's which brings me out of my shock. I step forward and sit carefully on the chair.

"So... what is going to happen?" I ask. Four has his back turned and I talk quietly so I don't know if he even hears me. After a few seconds he finishes what he was doing turns to me and answers, "You will be placed into what we call a fear simulation. I will inject a serum with a transmitter into your neck. After a minute the simulation will initiate. The serum targets you're frontal lobe, the part of your brain responsible for emotions, more specifically fear. You will go through one of your fears and you must face it . The simulation stops when you calm down." He brushes aside the hair on my neck and injects me with the needle with the serum. He places electrodes on my temples, and as I'm starting to drift off he places his hands around my face. He looks into my eyes and says, "Be brave, Tris."

His eyes are the last this I see before I'm completely under.

I'm sitting at the lunch table with all of my friends laughing, talking and eating food that is somehow delicious. Somehow things seem off though. I look around and see Eric enter, all authority and mallace. He comes over and takes Christina roughly by the arm, leading her out of the cafeteria. All anyone does is stand there. I don't know how much time goes by but it seems like an eternity, everyone standing there doing absolutely nothing. I blink and suddenly I'm in the factionless section in town. I see Christina going through some old box, she's filthy and not wearing any makeup. I walk up to her. She turns on me immediately, the look she has in her eyes in nothing that I've ever seen before in her eyes, it's pure hatred. I take a step back shocked.

"You did this to me!" She screams. "Don't look so confused, Eric told me everything. You refused to just do as he said for a while and look where it got me! You're a terrible, selfish person, I don't know how I was ever your friend." She turns any storms away. I'm so terribly confused. This doesn't feel real, but I don't know how that is.

I see my parents across the street any run to them. I'm about to embrace my mother in hug when my father steps in between us, pushing me back. I look up at them, hurt.

"Beatrice, I can't believe your selfishness; who you've become! You're a terrible Dauntless teenager, completely self absorbed! I thought we raised you better! I can't believe you betrayed us! Moving away, how could you!" This completely puts me over the edge, any I start sobbing begging for forgiveness. Then my mother speaks up, using harsh words that make me feel even worse. But that's not what my mother does. She is Abnegation through and through, she would never do something as vile as to make me sob uncontrollably. Then it clicks. This is a simulation. Everything Four told me comes rushing back. I close my eyes any walk away from my parents harsh words, that even though in a simulation, still gets to me. I sit down on curb and calm my breaths. Soon I open my eyes to find myself back in the simulation room. I'm still pretty shocked from that, any I wipe tears from my face that are only a figment of my imagination. I sniff a little, thinking over everything that was said: it was all true and that's what gets to me. I place my hands over my eyes.

I feel another presence close to me which is undoubtedly Four.

"Tris, it's okay. It'll get better. It was only a simulation." He doesn't say none of it's true, because he realizes that a lot of it is not.

"I know that but it still hurts, Everything they said was true."

"Some things might have been true but when they said you were a terrible person, that wasn't true." He wraps his arms around me, any I wrap my arms around him, thankful for the comfort. I squeeze him slightly, and to my surprise and joy he squeezes me back, his touch full of comfort and concern. He lets me go and walks me quietly to the dorms.

He turns to go but I desperately don't want him to. "Wait, Four."

He turns around, almost enthusiastically. "Yes?"

"I didn't do terrible in my simulation, did I?" I actually don't care how well I did but I just want to talk to him. He comes back to standing next to me. "Tris, don't worry, you did wonderful, especially for your first time. How long do you think it took you to get through it?"

It felt like forever, "Uh, 30 minutes maybe?"

He laughs, "Tris it took you three minutes- that's three times less than everyone else. You did fantastic."

"Oh." Is all that come out of my mouth. "Well I'll see you later I guess." I smile slightly any walk into the dorm.

**POV TOBIAS**

I'm so proud for Tris but also scared for her. She hid it well, but I think she's divergent. The way she simply snapped out of all of her sobbing any simply walked away, that was something you would have had to be aware for. But it was not as obvious as it could have been any for that I'm grateful.

I'm not paying attention as I walk and I walk into Eric.

He doesn't miss a beat to talk to me, "I want to see Tris' simulation." He demands it, no questions asked.

I try to be casual but I can't help but to assume that he is searching for divergent. "Why just Tris'?"

"Because." He answers with a snarl.

"Nice reasoning." I tease. I'm still not moving.

"Well get a move on. Show me the tape." I start to walk towards the simulation room with Eric following behind me.

When we arrive in the room I go up to the computers and get Tris' file.

I step back and Eric come up any presses play. I don't enjoy watching it, especially for a second time.

When the tape is over Eric turns to me, "She was very good. Everything she did was good."

I try to keep a poker face. "Yes she is very Dauntless, I'm glad you finally figured that out." I turn to leave but her grabs my arm.

"I want you to keep a close eye on her. Bring all her videos to me. If you see anything suspicious, tell me immediately."

I just nod, not trusting my words, and leave the room. I walk towards the chasm, the place where it is easiest for me to think**.**

**POV TRIS**

It's lunch. And training is over. For today. I know I have to meet Eric outside the cafeteria as soon as I'm finished so I eat slowly.

I'm eating a sandwich that's not anything spectacular and is in not enjoyable to savor it. I tell my friends I'll see them later and I head out of the cafeteria. I see Eric waiting for me, with a smile that could freeze blood.


	9. Chapter 10

Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates, ive been busy! i have allstar tryouts later!

ill try to update weekly.

* * *

POV Tris

After I walked out of the cafeteria, Eric grabbed me by the arm. He drags me across the Pit, towards the apartments. After about 5 minuets of this I dig my heels into the ground and tear my arm out of his grasp.

"Tell me where we're going!" I demand, using the most intimidating voice I can muster. He just snickers, "It doesn't matter, you go where I tell you to go."

"And what on Earth makes you think I'd do that?"

He leans in close to me, putting his mouth near my ear, "Because, I have control over you. I am a leader therefore I determine the rankings. That means you. And all your little initiate friends. Along with that, I have power. Power to do what I want and get away with it. Remember that." Everything he says is soft and fast, I'm barely able to comprehend it. What's bad about what he said is that none of that was a bluff; all of that was completely true.

He pulls on my arm but doesn't have as good of a hold on it. I pull it out of his grip but keep walking with him. I'm nervous and a little scared.

He walks into an apartment and tells me to get in. I walk in and look around at the mess littering the ground. Beer and countless other alcoholic beverages sit empty on the ground giving the place a pungent sour smell that makes my nose wrinkle. Eric notices my face and smirks, "Like the view?" he says sarcastically.

I choose not to respond. He goes to his mini fridge and gets a beer, and pops it open easily.

"Okay so here's why your here. Everything about you screams divergent." My mouth falls open and my stomach does flips. A terrible, shocked feeling rolls through me. "And I was given the instructions to find and deliver the divergent to the Euridite compound." I'm screwed. "However, I never have liked Jeanine or any of those smart-asses, so I will help. I'll show the simulations to her but I won't verify that you are divergent. And don't deny it I know you are."

I stare open mouthed at him. Words don't come to me. So many feelings take the place of words: shocked, terrified, grateful, doubt full and many others that are indescribable. "Why- how... what, uhg- whats.. in it for you?" I ask, unable to form words.

"Well what's in it for me is you- and any other divergent- are in my debt. They have to do something for me in return, if not I could easily kill them, and you, myself, or hand you over to the Euridte to be experimented on. You are now at my mercy."

That is pretty Eurdite of him. Which is ironic because he is acting Euridite by betraying them. I remain silent, I have nothing to say.

"So, what I want you to do is be my little girlfriend."

_What the HECK_? "What? Why?"

"Because I am completely aware of Four's feelings for you. Me taking you from him, and you not wanting him, will break him. Plus it'll be fun. I can do whatever I want with you. But don't get confused. I'm you have no say in the matter, like you might with other relationships, you do everything I want when I want it done, no questions asked. Got it?"

I guess I wait to long to answer because Eric talks before I do. "And just to remind you, I am in the position to knock you- and your friends- out of Dauntless. In several ways might I add."

I gulp. I don't want to be cowardly but I can't risk my friends getting kicked out of Dauntless. "I understand." I mumble.

"Good. Now, we have to make it look like we are a couple, especially in front of Four."

I am about to protest but the look in his eyes are like reflections of all the pain he could inflict on my friends. So I just nod and follow him out.

The rest of the day way completely and utterly terrible. Eric took me around the whole compound, making it known that we are a 'thing'. He took me to clothing shops making it look like we were hanging out and enjoying ourselves. He took me to the tattoo shop and made me hold his disgusting hand as he got a tattoo. He even made me go to the bar with him- that was the worst part. Guys were all over me and Eric made sure that I didn't do anything about it, he kept sending me the ' remember how much power I have that you don't?' look. He sure plays his role as boyfriend well.

As he walks me back to the dorms we cross Four. He's about to say something when he sees my hand in Eric's. I try to send him a I'm so sorry, this is all an act look, but I doubt it gets across. Four's eyes have barley meet mine by the time Eric looks at me, so I have to clear my face of emotions.

"Do you need something, Four?" Eric asks. "No." He responds without emotion.

Suddenly Eric leans over and kisses me, smack on the mouth. It's all I can do not to gag. I see Four doesn't look happy about this either. "I'll be leaving now." He says, his muscles wound up like a spring. I stare after him after he disappears.

"You need to get better at that." Eric states. "What?" I ask, actually confused.

"Kissing me, and acting too." I'm disgusted, he want me to kiss him _better_? What the hell, I'm infuriated that he wants me to kiss him at all, much less kiss him well. I just snort, "Yeah right." I go into the dorm rooms before he can say anything else.

* * *

**okay guys sorry it's short but I needed to get it out there I haven't updated in a really long time, but as I said, I'm busy! I'll try to update about once a week:) Oh and guys I also made another fanfic and I would appreciate it if you would check it out!**

**anna**


	10. Chapter 11

**okay guys to tell you the truth I have no idea where I am in the initiations so I'm just gonna keep doing the simulations for a few chapters! But it's okay because initiation is not particularly important in my story! If you have any ideas of where I am I would love to know! Haha I'm good at this aren't I?**

* * *

POV Tris

I storm into the dorm room still pretty pissed from Eric. Christina sees me. She looks kinda mad...

"What were you doing with Eric?" By the way she asked it she knows exactly what I was doing. What she doesn't know is how I feel about it, however I think if I told her Eric might make sure Christina ended up dead at the bottom of the chasm.

"Um..." I better use my un-Candor skills quickly, "Well, you know how I used to think he was gross, and ya know, disgusting " She nods, like she has know idea where I'm going, but hey, I don't have a clue either, "Well, now, I thought about that, and I mean he really is a great person. He's.. I don't know _Eric..._ I can't explain it, he just, is so... ahhh." I hope I sound girly enough that she believes me.

"Okay even though I don't even vaguely respect your opinion and in no way agree with it I will go with it." I can tell she really hates my choice, that I didn't even choose willing... Oh well it's either this or my friends die in horrible ways.

"Well I'm exhausted I'm going to bed." I say. I take a quick shower brush my teeth and jump in bed. The second my head touches the pillow I'm out.

POV Tobias

After last night seeing Tris kiss Eric I've been in a bad mood. I've seen them around the compound together and I don't know it just seems... off. The whole relationship seems wrong. But I don't know if that's only because I think Tris should be with me and anyone else she's with is wrong. Somehow I think it's more than that.

We have simulations today so I'll get to be alone with her, hopefully be able to walk her back to the dorms.

I walk past the initiates dorms on my way the cafeteria. Through the door I hear loud voices, than nothing, than Eric bursts out of the dorms clutching Tris' arm, Tris looking flustered. By the time they are out of the door I am just turning the door so if I don't acknowledge that I saw anything I doubt they would even know I saw anything. I don't know why but it feels important for me not to get involved, not yet at least.

Tris sat next to Eric during breakfast and he took her to the simulation room. I am shocked and nervous when Eric comes into the simulation room with me. I know some leaders were asked by the Euridite to look for Divergent and I can only hope that he isn't one of those leaders.

Many initiates go by but I only administer their simulations, not really paying attention. The only person I care about is Tris.

At last she comes in. I open the door and call Tris' name and she comes forward. She doesn't look as frightened as all the other initiates did. It only further indicates that she is Divergent.

She looks around about to sit in the chair but then her eyes find Eric and she jumps back. He only smirks cruelly at her. Tris jumps in the chair and I set up her simulation. I inject the serum into her neck and look at the screen. I wish I could be more affectionate but Eric is here and that wouldn't be a good idea.

After about 3 seconds into the simulation Eric comes and watches the simulation over my shoulder. He's not touching me but his presence sends shivers through me.

After around 10 seconds Tris' fear takes place. She watches each one of her transfer friends, plus a few dauntless initiates die. Each in a different way; each worse than the last. This is a terrible simulation because there is nothing she could do to get out of it, she just has to wait it out. As Christina is finally taken away from the pole she was hung on, a voice comes on addressing a tear soaked Tris.

"Admit it." The voice says sternly. I have no idea what the voice is talking about but obviously Tris does. A breathe gets caught in her throat and she starts crying harder. All I want to do is get her out of this simulation and comfort her but I can't.

"No!"Tris gets out. She says it stronger than I would have thought possible for the state she's in. "Say it, you can't get out until you do." That completely and totally gave away her divergence. This fear was created by her conscious, and her conscious wouldn't have been able to tell she could get out of this unless she knew it was a simulation, a sure sign of divergence. I can only hope anyone who watches won't pick up on that.

Tris chokes on another sob but speaks again. "It was my fault. All of it was my fault." Her words are almost too quite to hear. "What was your fault?"The voice asks.

"Them dyeing.. all of them, my fault." She seems so distraught and it breaks my heart but I'm still so confused. "Elaborate." This voice is very persistent.

"My friends, they died because I didn't listen..." "To who?!" The voice practically screams. "To him; to Eric." The simulation goes black but Tris is still there. I don't know why, this has never happened before. I am really confused though. This fear wouldn't be on her conscious for no reason, and it was because she hadn't done something Eric wanted. And her and Eric are now 'dating'. By the time Tris wakes up, I've put together enough to know something about their relationship is defiantly wrong.

**POV Eric**

Tris finishes her simulation- finally- and I can only hope that Four didn't catch on to what her fear really was. I'll have to bring that up later with Tris. The relationship must look real to him.

Tris jolts up, panting and begins whipping at tears that have just surfaced to her eyes. She glances at me, and seems terrified like I would lash out and hurt her. And I probably would if Four wasn't here. Tris jumps out of her chair and exits the room, followed by Four. Good I need him not to be here.

I slide into the chair in front of the computer I log into the account to send Jeanine the simulation. Tris' divergence was pretty obvious in this simulation so I will be surprised if Jeanine doesn't catch it.

**POV 3rd PERSON**

As Tobias walks Tris back to the dorm he can't help but think about how much danger she is potentially in, and how much he wants to keep her safe. He has strong feelings for her and frustratingly he is in no position to make a move on her. But that doesn't mean he won't.

As they get to the dorm door they both stop. Tris stands in front of Tobias while he leans against the wall.

"I have to tell you, that simulation of yours was pretty intense." Tobias says. Tris' stomach sinks. He can't can't find out; she would be in so much trouble with Eric, he would hurt her in one way or another.

"Yeah, it was bad." Is all she says trying to not get into that subject. Tobias senses the tension, changing the subject.

"Okay don't try to lie to me, I know something is up with that relationship of yours with Eric."

"There is nothing up with us, I'm completely happy with him, why would you even think something was wrong?" Tris asks, with a forceful tone.

"I don't know it just doesn't seem right. The way you act is fine, but you, I don't know, your aura seems scared, or mad, or something." Tobias is at a loss for words but the words that do come out are exactly right. Tris can't just stand here and lie to him so she says something she hopes will shock him enough for her to slip away without him catching up to her.

"Just because your emotions are telling you different doesn't mean I'm not completely happy with the relationship I'm in." She spins on her heel and rushes into the dorms leaving Tobias completely and utterly shocked, but still not convinced what she said was the truth.

**POV Eric**

Just minutes after I sent the simulation to Jeanine she video messaged me. I hope no one comes in.

Jeanine looks around the room I'm in. "Lock the doors, no one can come in." She says. I do as she says. "Obviously Tris is Divergent." I say nothing. "Well what do you think?" She asks. "I don't know, you're the expert." I say. She snorts. "I know that."

"Okay so what's the plan, do you want me to bring her to you now?" I kinda hope not, my plan to ruin Four hasn't even had time to happen yet.

"No." She replies. "I have a plan for her, but not yet. You will bring her to me the night before the whole plan initiates."

* * *

**So what did you think? I love your onions! I'm sure your happy with the kinda sorta cliff hanger! The next few chapters should be a little emotionally intense so prepare yourselves. Okay so I'm gonna tell you the plan for how this is gonna go: kinda emotionally exiting, then a bit of waiting, then bam! everything happens! I think I will not go to far over 20 chapters with this story, but I have no idea, whatever happens happens!**

**I hope you liked this one I should update within a few days! 3 Anna**


	11. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I hope you're still reading** **it's been a while since I've updated, and I'm sorry! Part of that is studying ( not that I want to, stupid finals) and part is I don't have much free time. **

**But whatever, here's the chapter, I hope someone is still here to read it!**

* * *

POV Tris

I walk out of the bathroom for the initiates dorm room when Eric walks up to me.

"We need to talk." He says sternly. I say nothing and cross my arms and stare at him. "You need to be more secretive." I hate how everything he says when he starts is so vague, like he wants you to get interested in him, or his conversation. Well fuck him, that won't happen any time soon.

"What are you talking about, Eric?" I ask in a bored tone. "Our relationship. You did not do a good job at hiding why we are together, Four may find out, and that would wreck everything."

Well, I'm sorry, Eric, did you want me to somehow stay in the simulation forever so I can hide that one simple fact, that doesn't even guaranty Four will know why we are together? I would love to say this but I must show Eric that he can't get to me, although his presence alone makes me uncomfortable. "Yeah, sure, Eric." I leave him standing there just like I did with Four earlier today.

~next day~

I sit on the hard floor in the hallway of the simulation room, and listen to Al nervously tap in his foot on the ground. I want to tell him to stop but one of us is about to go to the simulation room so there isn't really a point.

"Tris." This time Eric calls it. It sounds so disgusting when he says my name, like it was never meant to be to come out of his mouth. It sounds sweet and beautiful when coming from Fours' mouth.

I walk towards the simulation room and quickly sit down on the cold chair. Four puts all the electrodes on his head and injects the serum into my neck.

He gives me a quiet nod and opens his mouth when Eric walks over to me and speaks before him, "Be brave." Before I can do anything else, I go into my simulation.

I feel a gentle pull against me but I don't move. I feel cool metal pressed on my wrists, and look down. I see shackles locked around my arms. I try to suck in a breathe but I am underwater. I start to freak out, pulling and kicking at the water, but nothing helps. But I am in a simulation, I am not actually drowning. I could simply break the shackles and swim up, but that would be just about the stupidest thing I've ever done; it would completely show my divergence. So instead I stop struggling, and wait for my heart to calm down. Although my lungs burn and I get a heavy feeling in my chest, I still haven't gotten out of the simulation. I don't know why, I don't feel scared. The more time that goes by the more pain I feel. My chest feels like fire and I can't see anymore.

Than everything goes black.

I suppose I had to die to get out of that simulation, because I am now sitting in the chair, gasping for breathe.

Eric's face is devoid of emotion, but Four's looks haunted. I can only assume that's from seeing someone die- not because that person is me. Four nods to me and I get up and leave.

Christina and I walk around the chasm, buying new clothes and perfume. The perfume was Christina's idea. I've never at any point in my life worn perfume, but that is a welcome change. We walk out of the perfume store carrying a bag each. I got several bottles, each with a different scent. I am quite pleased with my purchases. I bought several new clothing items along with my perfumes and I actually liked everything I bought; I picked it all out myself, with some help from Christina. I think she's rubbing off on me.

We walk down the path in the chasm to our next destination- a small cafe. We're about to enter when I feel a presence behind me- and not a welcomed one. I turn around to find Eric looking down at me.

"Hey." He says, looking at me with a hungry glint in his eyes that give me chills. He lungs towards me and starts to kiss me. I don't respond at first but he bites my lip, as if urging me to play along. We are now blocking the entrance of the cafe, and the fact that we are completely in public hits me, and makes my face burn red. Eric senses me about to pull away when he pushes me forcefully into the door frame. I see Christina out of the corner of my eyes, looking at the ground with an amused and disgusted expression on her face.

I see a couple girls, younger than me, walk up to the entrance of the cafe. One of them is about to speak but another girl cuts her off, "Hey! Get a room, and get out of our way!" I almost laugh at her bluntness. Then Eric looks at me. "Yeah, maybe we should "He takes my hand. I send a help expression to Christina before I realize what I'm doing, and than to cover that up at look at the shopping bags that were dumped in the doorway of the cafe. She nods and goes to pick them up.

Eric leads me down the hallways that all the dorms are located. He forces the door open and pushes me inside. Eric shoves me against the wall, touching me and kissing me. I shove my knee to his groin as hard as I can and jump away from him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I scream. "We're not in public, you don't need to reinforce that we're 'a thing'!"

Eric looks up still breathing hard. "Why does it matter, I have complete control over you. Or do you need me to remind you?" The way he says this is spine chilling; the coldness bringing a sharp edge to his usually hard voice. I quickly shake my head. "That's what I thought- a Stiff wouldn't so selfishly put her friends lives on the line." The words get to me because they are true.

He comes back over to me and grabs my arms. He kisses me, putting way too much pressure everywhere he touches me, and I don't react. His kisses are rough and as un-gentle as you could get. The pressure of his hands around my arms are unwelcome and uncomfortable. He pushes back, looking down at me with eyes full of disapproval.

"You're not kissing me back." He says. "You got that right." I say. Then he slaps me, and the sting on my face wakes me up from the dull numbness I've been in since he dragged me here. I punch his face, kick his stomach and walk to the door, opening it while he is recovering.

"You don't own me!" I scream at him and walk away, going who knows where. Eric runs to the door but makes no attempts of following me. "You'll regret that!" He yells. From all the noise we've made I'm surprised no one has come to see what's going on.

I walk down the halls to the chasm, and lean my arms on the railing. I can only hope Eric's act is a bluff.

POV Eric

That bitch. She will pay for what she did. She knows I practically own her, everything she does can and will be used against her, and this will be the first, and maybe not the last time that she will be punished for her actions.

And I already have a plan. One her initiate friends will pay the price of her actions; I'm gonna hit her where it hurts. No matter how hard she tries to hide it, Tris is still a Stiff, and that will never leave. It was ingrained into her mind in her childhood- as Erudite teachings we're into mine.

My plan is completely planned out- time to initiate it.

POV Al

I just got back from the tattoo parlor with Will- I just got a tattoo of white water, one of my fears. Well my fear is more of drowning, but white water is defiantly a source of drowning, and it looks cool.

I step out of the bathroom- I was looking at my tattoo- when pain erupts in the back of my head, than black

x

I'm just waking up, with a aching throb pounding through my head. I register strong arms holding my own behind my back and the spray of water. I heard cry's for help and screaming. I look to the left to see Tris tied to the rails of the chasm, struggling "Tris." I say dully. "Al!" She screams, then turns away, still struggling crying out and calling for help. I know no one will hear her, but I am staring to get very afraid. "What's going on?" I ask frantically.

The man holding my arms answers, "I'm teaching Tris a lesson." The voice is recognizable: Eric. But why would he be trying to teach his girlfriend a lesson by tying her to rails... With Eric's words, Tris breaks down and starts sobbing, sinking to the chasm floor.

Everything that's going on seems so unreal, I don't react at first when Eric starts pushing and punching me forward. By the time I start to register, Eric as me backed up to the railings with a bloody nose and bruised ribs several yards from Tris. Seeing her in such a broken down state is not giving me much strength either; it seems to be draining me. I try to block the throw Eric throws at my temple, but my hands come up too low. The strike to my face leaves me disoriented. And I can't tell whats happening quite right.

Eric's hands send me over the railings. I try to grab on to the railing but I'm dizzy, and I can't focus. The feeling of falling mixed with Tris' distraught screaming is the last thing I comprehend before I leave this world.

POV Tris

I can't believe what Eric did. Guilt, sadness, regret, emptiness, nothing, everything; it all clouds my mind leaving me distraught. I can't think; I can't move. I'm dead on my feet. I'm sobbing hysterically, my body shaking, hitting back on the railing. I'm sure to have bruises on my back and wrists, but who cares? An innocent persons life was stolen, because of me. Eris warned me, and I took it as a bluff, I've learned my lesson: don't underestimate Eric.

"Stiff! Shut up for a second!" Eric says trying to be heard above all the noise I'm making. I hear him, the words, but I'm not sure how much I actually understand. " You tell no one about this. Al killed him self, you hear. If any word gets out that I did this, it'll be that Candor transfer girl, the one you're always with. Do you even here me? Whatever, I hope you learned your lesson- it won't be this easy next time."

My worst fear. It's coming true. I have to stop this- I will sacrifice myself, my body in this case, if that means sparing my friends lives.

Eric left me tied here so I wait, tied here, still crying, not as hard though.

I here footsteps but I don't have enough energy to see who it is. The voice I recognize though. "Tris, what's wrong? What happened, are you all right?" Four bends down next to me, untying my wrists. And I can't help it, I need comfort. I wrap my arms around his waist, burying my face in his chest. After a second he moves his arms around me. I feel complete. We stay that way for minute, me breathing in his comforting scent, him whispering soothing words into my ear.

I pull away and look up at him. "Tris, please tell me what happened?" I don't know what to do- I'm at a stale mate. If Eric finds out I tell anyone- especially Four- what's going on he would probably kill all my friends, in worse ways than what just happened. He notices my frazzled emotions and speaks again.

"Tris, I know something is going on. But you can trust me. Please I only want to help." His eyes plead the truth; pleading with me to tell him everything. And I can't help myself- everything piling up, it's too much. And I do trust him. I don't really know why but I do.

"Four!" I sob, and I begin my story. Starting with Eric explaining that I owed him, and that he practically controls me. I end telling him how I refused to kiss him how he wanted me to, and I defied him, so he 'taught me a lesson', by killing someone I care about. All to get under my skin.

The way I talk, fast and quite with sobs sewn through every other sentence, I'm sure he doesn't get a lot of my story. But he gets enough.

"I knew you two weren't right. I just never realized how wrong it was. I'm so sorry this is happening Tris, but until initiation is over, I don't think you will be able to do much more resisting. You don't want to risk being factionless. But please, let me protect you." He looks down at me, with such caring and protection in his gaze. But not possessive protection, the way Eric's eyes are.

So I agree, with one simple word. "Okay." And I rest my head back on his chest. His arms wrap around me, protecting me. And even though this won't last, it perfect.

"Tris?"

"Yes?"

"I'll always be here, don't be ashamed to need help. I'll always be here to protect you." Four gently moves his hand to my chin and moves me closer to him, and gently presses his lips to mine, barely making contact. He pulls away but before he can get very far I pull him back down to me and press my lips to his, harder. I wrap my hands around his neck and he wraps his arms around me, protecting me. With his arms around me, what could hurt me.

POV Eric

After getting that over with I head up to the control rooms, I just have to be mindful of Four, he might still be here. I need to talk to Jeanine. Since she already told me she knows Tris is Divergent, I don't need to hide that from her anymore. The fact that Jeanine is waiting to do something with Tris is why I will confirm Tris' Divergence. I will have time to do what I want with her but she will be too much to handle for a long period of time. Once initiation is over, I will give her to Jeanine weather she wants her or not- I certainly won't.

The video message goes through and Jeanine's face is one the screen.

"What do you want Eric?" She asks, clearly annoyed.

"I just want to confirm Tris Prior's Divergence. She is 100% Divergent."

"And how did you come to this conclusion?"

"I re-looked at the simulations."

"Well done Eric. Thank you for confirming. She will be an excellent test subject."

I nod my head, approving her approval.

"Is that all?" She asks.

"Yep."

"Goodbye." With that the computer screen goes black.

* * *

**So guys how was that, a little fourtris is brewing yeah? I bet you think I'm some sort of character killing sadistic person, but that's not it! Just very dramatic! I had to think of a way that Tris would have broken down so that Four would comfort her so they would have a connection! see everything is connected! **

**well guys I'm so glad you are reading, but I need a break from this story! I'm sorry! I just don't really know what to write any more- it's just kinda droning on- and I'm not really that in to it... I will get back to this though, this isn't the last chapter! I tried to end it on a good, long note! FourTris, forever, YEAH! So I'm sorry, but thank you for reading. I'll try to get back to this soon! I do have another story that I'm into though! Its called Crazy thing called love! So check that out because I'm really into that one! I also have my other Too much to take story, that I'll probably update more frequently than this one! **

**Thanks for reading, I'm not done forever!**

**annades49800 **


	12. Chapter 13

**okay guys im so sorry I haven't updated in more than two months but my break is now over and I'm back with this story! yeah! im really glad if your reading this, thanks for being a loyal reader!**

* * *

**CH 13: POV TRIS:**

As soon as I laid my head on the pillow last night I feel asleep. But my reality meet me in my sleep, bringing me back. I laid there trying to not think about anything, but failing miserably.

A thought comes to my mind: Today, later, is our fear landscapes. Wow, initiation went fast. Well that's probably because my problems outside of initiation are harder than the actual initiation process. I'm just glad it'll come to an end soon. I will finally have my freedom from Eric. And freedom to be with Four

Of course things probably wont be that simple, but I can hope.

Soon I'm shaken awake by Christina. "Get up! Gotta get breakfast quick, we need to get to the pier." I scramble out of bed and get ready quickly. Christina and I head down to the cafeteria and grab some food, and walk up to the pier.

"Have you seen Al? I haven't seen him." Chris asks me. Something in my heart breaks, it feels like everything that happened last night just became real.

"Are you alright?" Chris asks me after I don't respond for a while. "I haven't seen Al." I don't know how convincing I am though, but I'm trying my hardest to not let my emotions completely take me over.

"Okay, well he better show up fast, no one's gonna wait for him once the landscapes get going." She responds. She sounds so optimistic, and I kills me; I feel like I'm being slowly burned from acid.

We arrive in the pier and sit down on the chairs provided in a room for the initiates to wait. Everyone else is nervous looking, I would be to but I have worse things on my mind. At least I can use the landscapes as an excuse for my behavior. Eric, Lauren and Four come in and begin to take roll. The room goes quite as Al's name is called. I bite my tongue and clinch my fists to hold back a sob. I put my hands on my face and give myself three seconds to pull myself together. I drop my hands with new found composure.

I see Eric and Four sneaking glances at me. Four with worry, Eric with that dominate look of his. His way of silently projecting: I own you and can and will punish you in any way I deem appropriate if you step one foot out of line.

"Has anyone seen Al?" Lauren asks, ignorant. When no one replies she picks up a walky-talky and speaks into it. "A transfer initiate, Al, is not here. If you could keep an eye out that would be appreciated. Over." She lets go of the button on the walky-talky and turns back to us.

"In the mean time, we need to get started. I will begin calling you in 20 minutes. Good luck."

Time goes by slowly and I lose track. No one as been called yet so at least I know it hasn't even been 20 minutes, even though it feels like an eternity has already gone by.

Lauren re-enters the room and opens her mouth to speak when she gets a call from her walky-talky. "...found... chasm... uncertain... struggle ... dead." Are the only words I can make out. But I already know what has happened. Everyone else bursts into a state of chaos, demanding to know what happened.

"Listen!" Lauren shouts. "I will allow you an hour to check everything out and come back here." She looks at her watch, "If you are not here by 10:30 you will be unable to go into your fear landscapes, which will ultimately lead to you being factionless. 10:30." She says this harshly but I can see she's having a hard time holding back tears.

Everyone exits the room and heads out to the chasm. I follow, already full of dread and terror. I am the one to blame for this.

I can faintly hear the Dauntless leaders speaking about courage and reaching the unknown. I just couldn't stand it, I couldn't stand with the rest of Dauntless mourning an initiate. They don't know what happened; they don't know anything. All but Eric, who put a little too much emotion into his last words. Everything he does is perfectly staged, perfectly calculated. All perfect to play just who he needs to play, all to get what he wants. Well fuck him.

I stand alone in an empty hallway, in an attempt to just get away from it all. I hear foot steps nearing me and I turn around. I see Four standing there.

"Hey Four, whatcha doing here. Here to tell me to go pay my respects." I don't mean to be bitter- he hasn't even done anything to me- but I'm not in a great mood right now. He simply sighs.

"I have something to show you. And don't call me Four any more." I'm curious about everything he said but I don't bother asking. He begins walking, and I follow him.

"Why are we here?" I ask Four. He lead me back up to the pier, and now we're in the hall in front of the fear landscape room.

"I want to show you my landscape." I am completely shocked. "What? Why?"

"I want you to know some things about me. Like how I told you to not call me Four? See if you can figure out what you should call me." He holds up a syringe to my neck.

"This is just the simulation for the landscape." He tells me before putting the needle in my neck. He holds up a second syringe to me and I take it questioningly.

"I've never done this before..." He taps a spot on his neck. "Right here." I gently place the needle in his neck and we enter the room seconds before the simulation begins.

**POV TOBIAS**

I'm a little uncertain about what I'm doing but I don't regret it. I want Tris to know me, and I want to know her. She's beautiful, not like other girls but in a better way. She's so alive, and I love that. I see this when the wind of the tall building we're standing on materializes beneath our feet. I immediately tense up and wrap my arms around Tris for support.

She takes a deep breathe, closing her eyes. Is she enjoying this? I look around; the height is dizzying. I'm going to fall one way or another-"We have to jump?" Tris asks, as if reading my thoughts. I nod my head.

"On three. One... two... " how are you so freaking calm? "One!" She begins sprinting, pulling me with her. We begin to fall and I bit my lip to hide a scream. I brace myself for the impact of the ground but end up standing, like always. Tris dusts herself off.

"So whats next?" She asks as if we're at a theme park and she's a kid asking her mom which ride to go to next. Crazy.

"Confinem-" I don't finish and am rammed into Tris, the impact forcing to whack into my chest, and her arms have no other place to go but around me. Ha, score. I almost smile until the feeling of being trapped sets in. My breathe picks up again. And if I'm not mistaken, Tris' does as well.

"Confinement." She finishes. I nod, not being able to do anything else.

"So how about you tell me where this fear comes from. Maybe talking will help, somehow." Tris says. "Ah." I say. These are unpleasant memories. "This one's from my wonderful childhood. Punishment. I got put in the upstairs closet."

"My mom kept our winter coats in our closet." Yeah, my parents did too. That way more hot, less room. Much better, yeah?

"I don't think talking is helping." I say.

"Alright how about I talk then." She says some stuff but nothing is helping. The box is slowly creeping closer.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask in a sudden attempt to calm myself down. I don't actually have a question but I need something to distract me.

"Sure." She responds. I try to think of something. Then I feel it. Her heartbeat; even though her back is against me I can feel her heart beat with ease.

"Why is your heart beating so fast, Tris." I swear I can see her blush all the way to her ears, the only part of her face I can see.

"Well..." I can tell she's trying to come up with something "Well, I barely know you, and I stuck in a box with you Four." I wish I didn't just barely know you. I say to myself.

"You must be cut from Candor, Tris, because you're a terrible liar." I laugh and the box breaks open.

**[everyone knows how this goes so I'm just gonna skip forward to when they're done] **

**POV ERIC:**

I go back up to the fear landscapes after giving those retarded speeches. My fucking god? Why do I have to say anything? I didn't know the damn guy... I only killed him.

I stop in front of the landscape room when I hear voices. And I recognize both of them. I want to know what they're up to and why the fuck this girl wont take a warning, especially when I put it out so clearly for her. I step out of the way and follow them out.

I see them walk carefully, looking out for other people before Four gently slips his hand into Tris'. What a loser. The guy has a choice of any girl in the whole compound and he wants the freaking Stiff. Not only is she a Stiff but an unattractive one as well. I just don't understand his attraction. But who cares, it's not his problem, it's Tris'. I bet she thinks she so sneaky, I wont catch her. Ignorant bitch. And I literally just taught her a lesson, you'd think she would catch on. But that's not a problem- I'm no where short of consequences.

**POV 3RD PERSON**

The feel of Tris' lips makes a feeling similar to a mixture of fireworks, butterflies and extreme happiness course through Tobias. He looks down to see Tris' eyes open, and gazing at him. Everything that just happened, Tris finding out who he is, not judging him or pitying him, and now this kiss; is pretty much the best thing that's ever happened to him.

Tris feels the same way. She's extremely shocked, she wasn't sure how a guy like Tobias would feel something like that for her. It makes her feel wonderful, wanted, special. Happy. Tobias brings his hand back to Tris' and leads her up out of the chasm and into his dorm room.

Tobias closes the door behind Tris and she just awkwardly stands right next to the door, as if she's at a strangers house.

"Come sit down, Tris. I won't bite." Tobias says gently. Tris' reluctance vanishes and she walks to Tobias, sitting close to him on the bed. Tobias opens his moth to speak, and Tris looks to him but instead sees the clock behind him. 10:27.

"Tobias! I have to get to the fear landscapes!" Tris says frantically Tobias turns his head. "Shit." He mutters. He grabs Tris' wrist and they sprint to the pier. They arrive just in time, exactly 10:30. Lauren looks over at both of them curiously but begins to talk.

"Alright so now that we will have no more interruptions, I'll take roll again." She goes through everyone's names, all of which are answered with a 'here' or 'yeah'.

"Ok, we'll do Dauntless borns first." She calls a name and a short girl walks away with Lauren.

Time passes slowly, each initiate seems to take an hour each. After what Tris is certain was an eternity passes by she looks around only to see one other initiate left, Peter. Soon he too is called and the room is only holding Tris, Tobias and another man who helped out with Dauntless born training.

After several minutes Lauren comes back in a nods to Tris. She rises and looks to Tobias who mouths the words 'be brave'.

~~~**[tris' 7 fears blah blah blah]**

**POV TOBIAS**

I waited for Tris to be done, and soon she is, in eight minutes. That is the best score in all of the initiates. Dauntless born included. I can't help but feel proud. She steps out of her landscape looking shaken and pale, as she should look. She just faced her worse fears.

"I heard you only had seven fears." I state, as if I didn't just stare at her whole landscape. Of course I know she has seven fears.

"Yes." She responds quietly. She looks nervous. "You didn't see my fears did you?" She questions.

I wonder why she asks that. The people who were watching laughed at one of her fears though, which made me mad at the time but now simply makes me curious.

"I only saw you on the screens. Just your reactions to your fears." I tell her. She seems to relax a little.

"So, do you want to come over to my apartment? You have on hour until the announcements are made." With my words she goes pale. Why? We've been alone together before.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, genuinely concerned. She just looks down, composes herself, and looks up at me strongly. "Nothing." She replies.

I take her hand and we walk down the path to the apartments.

* * *

**so was that worth the wait? i feel like ive gotten to be a better writer through this story, i re read it and saw my progress so im hoping you could see it too! well this one is hopefully the best of all the chapters! the next one should be up soon, ive got a plan for it!**

**please review! let me know someone is actually still reading, because if no one is, im gonna just finish this story, so id appreciate knowing someones here!**


	13. Chapter 14

**soo... thanks for NOT reviewing! all except like 2 people! Thanks for the motivation, it was appreciated I would just like to point out that I redid (not making that many changes but a lot the first about seven chapters. Except chapter one... i couldn't figure out how.. it wasn't in my documents.. don't antagonize me about my stupidity.. **

**so read and REVIEW people! enjoy the chapter **

**~note i updated this a 2 am in the freaking morning so appreciate it :)**

* * *

**CH 14: POV TRIS**

I nervously walk down the path of the Pit to Fours'- Tobias'- apartment. I know now that he didn't see my fears so he doesn't know I have the fear of... intimacy. How embarrassing, Eric saw that. I'm just glad I'm done now, I can finally be free. As Tobias said, we couldn't do anything about my situation until initiation was over but now that it is, I can begin to work my way out of this.

Tobias opens his apartment door and holds the door open for me to enter. I do, trying to act unfazed by the large comfortable bed stationed near us.

Tobias takes my chin and lifts it so I'm looking at him. "What's wrong?" He asks, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Nothing, just my landscape." I hope my lack of aptitude for Candor doesn't show now. He seems to buy it. He leans down and softly presses his lips to mine.

I guess I tense up so he pulls away. He looks at me and I can tell he's trying to ignore what just happened "So, we have an hour until we have to be back at the Pit, what do you wanna do?" He asks me. My mind freezes. Although the way he says it isn't suggestive, the words are. I go back to my fear landscape, replaying it in my head.

"Tris, are you okay?"He asks me and I snap out of my faze. "Something's up with you Tris, and don't lie." He says in his instructor voice.

I can't hold it in anymore, "You were in my fear landscape." I say quickly and quietly.

"What?" He demands. Then, in a softer voice, "You're afraid of me?"

"No! I'm afraid of us... of what we're doing, of being in a relationship, I guess. I don't know if I'm doing it right, or what I'm even supposed to do-"

"Tris." He interrupts sternly. "You're not doing anything wrong. We're together, aren't we? What makes you think I'm not new to this either?"

Oh. _oh. "_Well, I just thought, someone like you-" I see him smirking. "I mean just- I don't know, look at you-" He cuts me off with his lips.

"And look at you." He replies. "We're together and that's all that matters." I smile up at him. Every precaution, concern, and foreboding disappears with his words.

"So what _do_ you want to do?"

* * *

An hour later after talking kissing and enjoying each others company, Tobias and I head down to the Pit for the announcements.

He notices my uneven breathing and comforts me by enveloping my hand in his. "You'll be fine. I'll be surprised if you're not first. You have nothing to worry about."

I give him a small smile and enter through the wide doors leading to the Pit.

The intense noise that was locked out from the thick doors blast onto me full scale now. Before the noise would have sent me into a shocked state, covering my ears, but now it only gives me strength. I look up to Tobias who, like me, is smiling.

"Go find your friends." Tobias yells to me. Even though we're right next to each other I can barley hear him even though he's practically screaming. I just nod in response.

I wander around and eventually run into Christina and Will. "Where have you been?" Christina yells to me. Instead of me answering Eric starts yelling into the microphone for everyone to be quite. Soon everyone is.

"Alright! So as you know, the initiates for this year have just finished the arduous process of attempting to become members. Dauntless isn't much for speeches so I'm gonna make this short and sweet. Congratulations for making it through initiation and welcome to all of you who have made it into Dauntless!" As the last word leaves his mouth a screen appears behind him, with names listed, 1-10.

To my surprise and pleasure I see my name listed in first place. I skip the rest of the names and see Christina and Will's names: 7th and 6th. Pride and happiness course through my body, and I turn around to congratulate my friends but instead am greeted by Tobias.

"You think a hug would give away too much?" He asks me.

"Ya know, I don't really care." I take him by his neck and kiss him hard on the mouth. I hear catcalls and cheers erupt around us. We break apart and I see an extremely shocked Christina and Will.

"Girl, you have some explaining to do!"

* * *

After the arduous task of explaining every detail -that I would be aloud to mention- Christina is finally satisfied.

"I think we should go get a tattoo, ya know, to celebrate being real Dauntless members." Chris states.

"That sounds like a good idea." I say and we walk excitedly up the pathway to the tattoo parlor.

* * *

Three hours and two new tattoos later, Chris and I walk back to our initiate dorm, where we'll be staying for the rest of the time until we're assigned apartments.

"Show me your tattoo!" Chris demands for the 800th time.

"I'll show you when I get out of the shower."

"I'll be waiting!" She loudly states as I walk into the bathroom. I laugh and roll my eyes.

Ten minutes later I step out of the bathroom with my PJs on- something I learned to do the hard way, cough cough Peter.

"Okay show me!" Christina demands. I roll my eyes and lift my shirt, revealing my rib cage. On it is an intricately designed bird cage with a broken door. Flying out is a shadowy bird, flying upward in the same direction as my ravens.

"Oh my God, Tris that's gorgeous!" Christina exclaims as Tobias walks through the door.

"What's gorgeous?" He asks. Christina instantly sobers up at his appearance, as if he's still her instructor.

"My tattoo." I say responding to him. He looks shocked.

"You have a tattoo?"

"Several actually." He looks even more shocked. "Could I see them?"

I point to the ravens, then lift my shirt and show him my new one.

"They're beautiful, what do they mean?" He asks as he gingerly touches his fingers to the bird cage.

"These," I point to the ravens. "Are my family. This" I place my hand over his on the bird cage. "Represents freedom." Because my back is turned to Christina I mouth 'From Eric'.

He nods his head.

"So why'd you come here?" I ask him.

"To say goodnight to my lovely girlfriend." He says smiling.

"Well then, goodnight." He kisses me softly on the lips then my forehead and leaves quietly.

"You two are so cute!" Christina squeals.

* * *

I wake up several hours later with an intense thirst and the need to pee. I get up and go to the bathroom. After, I head to the water fountain.

After my drink I turn around, getting a slight glimpse of a body before everything turns black.

* * *

**cliffhanger! well all you readers needed one, I didn't get enough reviews last time! I only updated because I'm kind. But for real you better give me some feed back if you want this story to continue past 15 chapters!**


	14. Chapter 15

**sorry it's short but it's kinda a filler**

* * *

**CH 15: POV TRIS**

I wake up with a pounding headache. I try to look around to see where I am but I don't recognize anything, I can only see the room I'm in with a dull grey haze. I try to move but my body won't respond.

"Hello!" I call out as loud as my crusty voice will allow, which isn't much more than a talking voice. The only response I get is an echo.

I try moving again, and to my pleasure, I can kick my legs over whatever I'm laying on. Before I can move anymore I feel a rush of cold liquid go throw my veins and after a few seconds of painful head throbbing, I'm pulled under a deep sleep.

* * *

I wake up again to the sound of shuffling feet and the white blaze of bright lights against my closed eye lids. I slowly open my eyes but immediately squint due to the intensity of the light.

"Where am I?" I manage to croak out.

"You're at Erudite headquarters." Says a voice I recognize but can't name. "You're here to be tested on." What? Why?

"What?" I say in my strongest voice, which is, at the moment, my usual voice.

"Because you're Divergent." I do my best not to let my mouth drop open. "You see, your brain is like an anomaly among the rest of our brains. During your stay here we will test your brain and come to a consensus on what makes your brain an anomaly."

"What kind of tests?"

She doesn't answer my question.

* * *

Later, Eric comes in. The lying douche bag, he probably didn't keep any Divergence a secret.

"Hey." He says nonchalantly, as if he didn't just turn me in to some testing in Erudite. I choose not to reply.

"What's the matter sweetheart? Mad at me for turning you in?" Although I'd love to scream at him, I know that won't do me any good.

"Well even if you're not talking, I came here to tell you something. Due to the fact that you broke my rules and completely went against my plan to break Four, I decided to punish you. Partly that was give away your Divergence, but that was already set from the beginning but partly it was also to bring one of your little friends along. He was a Dauntless born- what was his name again... Uriah."

* * *

**POV TOBIAS**

I'm getting really worried. No one has heard from or seen Tris in the past day. And it's getting to be dark. All day, after I say that she missed breakfast and I established she hadn't been seen by anyone, I began searching the compound, but to no avail.

It's already nearing midnight and I haven't seen her.

I turn another corner and I see Marlene coming from the opposite direction. She looks happy from a moment when she first sees me but then seems to register who I am.

"Have you seen Tris?" I ask her. She shakes her head

"Have you seen Uriah? He's been gone all day..." I shake my head, then we both continue walking n opposite directions.

Then I start to think. Uriah and Tris... both the only two Divergents in this initiation class... both gone. And no Eric.

* * *

**so what do you want to happen next, because I don't really know where I'm going with this and I'm not getting much feed back so I'll probably end it by chapter 18 or 19... and I have an ending planned that no one will like... I won't either but ya...**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 16

**omg i update so much right! haha yeah I do, I'm so proud! Thanks for the reviews I got last chapter, they were greatly appreciated I personally liked this chapter so I hope you will too!**

**Please read the end authors note, it would be appreciated just as much as your reviews!**

* * *

**CH 16: POV TRIS**

I don't reply again, as I haven't all day, to Jeanine. She keeps trying to talk to me, interrogate me, as if _I_ know what the 'anomaly' is in my brain.

"Due to the fact that you seem to be quite emotionally driven, as most of the Divergent tend to be, I assume that your Divergence takes root in your frontal lobe, the cortex in your brain where emotions are created. Do you agree?" Like every other time she's questioned me, I ignore her.

"I believe we need to run some tests, so if you'll follow me we may begin." By 'if you'll follow me' she actually means you can now be dragged along by my buff cronies who sit around, waiting for my word. I think her choice of words is her attempt at acting civil. As if changing the words you use will make testing on a human's brain without their consent is in any way civil.

"Now, Beatrice-"

"Tris." I spit out to her. She looks utterly shocked, that's the first thing I've said all morning.

"_Tris_. Will you lay down on that table. Nothing will happen to you, just a quick brain scan. All you have to do is stay still."

"And what makes you think I'll do that?" I ask her, using the same tone as before.

"Well, as you know, we're containing another Divergent: Uriah. If you wish for him to remain unharmed, you will obey." _Obey_. As if I'm a dog. Although I would like to resist, the idea of Uriah hurting due to my misbehavior reminds me too much of Al being thrown over the chasm for me to 'learn a lesson'.

Without another word I move onto the cold steel tray for the scan. One of the guards comes and straps down my head and pushes me under the scan.

After a few minutes, I am pulled back out. Jeanine unlatches the band on my forehead and watches as I get up.

"Thank you for your abidance." I hold myself back from saying, _go fuck yourself._

* * *

I am removed from my holding cell once again for testing.

"I want to know what the scan showed you." I state, addressing Jeanine who is at the front of the circle of guards walking me to my next testing room.

"And what makes you think I would give you that information. I would not benefit in any way from your knowing."

I stop in my tracks, forcing the guards and Jeanine to as well. "Well, I have several reasons. One, I'm going to die in the end of this any way, so why with hold the information. I would think you of all people would understand the desire to relieve curiosity. My second reason is I will not stop resisting until you agree to let me know everything you find out about my brain. I know your guards can over power me easily but I will fight until I'm unconscious, which would not put me in a very testable state for you would it?"

She takes a few seconds to think over my proposition. "Alright, I agree to your terms. I will allow you to be informed on what we learn and you will not resist. As you said, whatever information you gain, it will not benefit you because you will be eliminated by the end of this process." I nod. I expected that. I'm not fond of the idea that soon I won't be alive, but I did expect this. It's not like I can change what will happen.

"So, what we learned from the scan. We acquired that my hypothesis was indeed correct. Your frontal cortex is what allows you to have a larger emotional range than an average brain. We also found out that the part of your brain the controls 'self rewardance' is abnormally small. Meaning your own personal benefit does not act as a motivation towards goals. You have to be motivated by something other than your own personal gain to truly want to achieve something. This sounds similar, don't you think, to a certain faction's beliefs. Not the one that you are now in but your previous faction?" She looks at me like she found out the most intriguing information in the world. "Now come along. We have testing to perform." I follow after her without any hesitation.

* * *

I shoot up from where I had been lying seconds before on my bed. I feel cold sweat drip off my face and I can hear my rapid breathing, feel my heart pound heavily in my chest. Next to me, Tobias stirs.

He looks up at me, and after taking in the shaky state that I'm in, asks me, "Nightmare?" I slowly nod. That was one realistic nightmare, I can still remember all the details from the beginning to the end, unlike any nightmare- or dream- I've ever had.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asks. I can tell he's concerned, but tired, and would probably appreciate going back to bed.

"No. But I have a question. How did I get here?" He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Do you not remember? After the announcements, there was a party. I knew you got drunk but I didn't realize how badly. Now go back to sleep." He leans in and kisses me softly, slowly. Although his warmth fogs my rational thought, I am conscious enough to realize that that never happened. That this is a simulation.

I come back into reality to hear a frustrated scream from Jeanine.

"How did that not work?!" She demands angrily, while pacing. I just sit back and put a smug look on my face.

* * *

**POV TOBIAS**

It's been one day since Tris was declared missing. One day since my world began to fall apart. She was like a beam that supported me, that I could not stand without, but I didn't know she was ever there until she was gone. Her disappearance has left me crumbling from the inside out.

But at least now I have figured out where Tris is. I don't have a plan yet- I don't know if I ever will. All I know is that Tris is in Erudite and if getting her back is the last thing I do, than so be it.

* * *

**how was that? I personally thought it was pretty good, but who cares what I think! I want your feedback! Please review! If you can't tell from my daily updates, I'm super into this story again. However I already have pretty much the rest of it planned out, all the way up to chapter 19. I assume that this will only last until the 20 or 21st chapter, with the last chapter being an epilogue Expect my updates to be frequent but all pretty short. I know a lot of you don't want this to end but all good things must come to an end right! I have two other stories up to read right now, and I'd like to finish this one so I can get started on one of my 6 other ideas for a fanfic. **

**as always, i love y'all! please review!**


	16. Chapter 17

**sorry I haven't updated in a couple days I've been busy with stuff! So enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**CH 16: POV TRIS**

"As promised, I will tell you what I plan to do due to the outcome of your previous test." Jeanine tells me. "So, I came to the consensus that no matter how hard I try, the Divergent brain is always able to distinguish reality from simulation. Therefore I will not create your reality, as I have done with previous simulations. With this simulation I will not alter your reality, but your outlook on reality-I will alter your emotions. You see, you, like every Divergent is heavily emotionally driven. Therefore, if I am able to alter your emotions, as I plan do do in this simulation, you will have no desire to come out of the simulation." She laughs gleefully, as if she is a child who found out she got exactly what she wanted for her birthday.

I try not to let my doubt show, even though that is what I am right now. I am doubtful I will be able to wake up from this simulation.

"Because I plan for you not to be able to wake up from this simulation, once I get my information, I will wake you up manually." Jeanine says, still much too giddy. She walks over to a small refrigerator and take out a vial of liquid. She pours it into a needle and walks towards me. "Even you won't be able to get out of this, Divergent."

**POV TOBIAS**

I jump off the train taking me to the Erudite headquarters. I plan to go through the whole compound if I have to- whatever I have to do to find Tris.

During my walk from the train to the headquarters I think over our short relationship. I'm practically giving up my life for a girl I've known for less than a month. I don't even love her. Right? I don't even know any more. All I know is that I told her to let me protect her, and look where that's gotten her. All I know is that if Tris isn't okay, I never will be either.

**POV TRIS**

I wake up in my holding cell. I hate all this testing but there is one thing makes it bearable: Eric. Through everything, he's tried to help me. He hid my Divergence, and when he couldn't keep me safe from Erudite, he came with me to keep me safe. I know that he can't prevent me undergoing simulations because that would give away his identity.

Just then the door opens, revealing the man who has been capturing my thoughts. He comes in cautiously, as if expecting to be caught. As soon as he closes the door he run up to me, encasing me in his arms. Something very small, almost unregistered, goes off in my mind. Almost like an alarm. But for what? What could possibly hurt me when I'm in the arms off the man I love.

**POV TOBIAS**

I've finally reached headquarters. I look through the glass doors and see that there isn't any guards, only blue clothed people wandering the headquarters that doubles to be a library. I walk through, I look like any other citizen. Before I came here I dressed in blue so it would be easier to fit in. I'm now glad I did.

I have no idea where to even start so I decide to ask someone. I go up a child and tap politely on their shoulder. "Hello, do you know where the labs are?" To me this sounds like a very broad question but the kid seems to know exactly what I'm talking about.

"Oh, yeah! They are located on the fourth floor of this building."

"Thanks." I say, and walk as fast as I can to the elevators. Happy to see that it's empty, I get in and jab the fourth floor button. I get out quickly and look around, trying to find something that might lead me to Tris.

I turn to the left and see Eric quickly slip into a small holding cell. I walk at a normal pace so I don't stand out from the rest of the people here. I catch the door of the cell before it can close completely and rush inside.

The sight in front of me send a billion emotions rushing through me. Relief, excitement, happiness, shock, sadness, jealousy, and so many more.

Tris stands encased in Eric's arms, looking as happy as can be, Eric looking just as happy.

"Tris?" I say quietly. They both spring apart.

"Four?" Tris asks uncertainly. The lack of emotion in her voice drains me. It's as if she has no memory of me other than who I am.

"What are you doing here?" Eric hisses. "Run!" Wait, what? Why is Eric trying to help me? Even if it is something as obvious as telling me to leave, it's better than his usual self.

"No! I came here to get Tris back and that's what I'm gonna do!" I say harshly.

**POV TRIS**

"Tris?" I hear. It's a quiet, hurt sound. It comes from some one I know and truly care about. I turn to the man who said my name.

"Four?" I ask. I don't know him. Why did those feeling arise when I heard him say my name? Four is my Dauntless instructor- nothing more. But I can't deny the feelings I felt when I heard me say my name.

"What are you doing here? Run!" Eric says.

But Four doesn't move. In fact Eric's words seemed to make him even more rooted. "No! I came here to get Tris back and that's what I'm gonna do!" What? Why would he do that? He's my instructor...

Then guards come rushing into my holding cell and grab Four by the arms, wrestling him to the ground. Emotions come flowing out, and I can't control them or understand why they come. I feel like I need to help him, to protect him. I look into his eyes and see love in his gaze, although he's being dragged away, I don't see fear, only love.

And I can't help but feel the same way.

* * *

Later in the day I'm taken by Eric- whose presence confuses me thoroughly, I have no idea how to feel about him any more- to a lab for Jeanine to test on me again.

Several steps before we enter the room, I hear Jeanine's voice. I stop walking and listen. "-Quite convenient that you just happened to be Divergent as well. Of course your Divergence isn't nearly as strong as Beatrice's but it will do. I will still be able to test-" I continue walking and interrupt Jeanine talking. Next to her I see Four is situated in a chair. As I look at him I see his eyes have already found mine.

"Eric! You're early!" Before Jeanine can say any more, Four busts out of his chair and sprints towards me, grabbing my hand and dragging me out the door. After a few steps I regain my balance.

"Tris? Do you remember me?" Four asks in between pants. I try to think past anything, any block that might stop me from remembering him, but I get nothing. All I know is that I trust this man and I care for him very greatly.

"All I know is that I trust you." I say with difficulty. By now I can hear foot steps of guards following behind us. After a few more seconds I hear gun shots. We turn as many corners as we find and the bullets narrowly miss us.

We turn a few more hallways and then I see it. I grab Four's hand so he turns with me and I run towards the stair well. It's about 100 feet away.

Bullets come, firing towards us.

Then he falls, taking me down with him. I hear a groan escape him and look to see a bullet wound in his chest. I look back up to his eyes, seeing the same loving gaze that seems so familiar.

The next thing I know our lips are touching. With the feeling of his lips on mine, everything comes rushing back. I remember him. I remember. I was in a simulation that prevented me from remembering. But I am Divergent; I can escape any simulation.

"I love you Tris." He says weakly, and I can practically see the light fading from his eyes.

"I love you too, Tobias."

Guards come, draging his dying body away from me.

_I love you. _Then everything is black.

* * *

**OMG YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO WRITE THAT! But I did, so please refrain from killing me... I'm sorry. But I did do something that someone suggested in this chapter, the whole love Eric simulation. And in the next chapter you will hear what Eric thinks about everything, just a little though because I'm mainly focusing on Tris...**

**But yeah, so bey for now, please review, it helps more than you know!**


	17. Chapter 18

**thanks for reviewing *cough cough, very sarcastic*. You are not worthy of readin this unless you reviewed. However I will allow it**

* * *

_**ch 17: pov tris:**_

I sit in my holding cell feeling nothing. Nothing crosses my mind, nothing can reach me. I hear words but don't know what they say. I don't follow orders; my body does.

My mind is captured in a state where I don't know why I'm here. Nothing in the world could fill the emptiness that is everything inside me.

I hear the barley audible tap of shoes on the floor, adding to the void that is my mind. Nothing could ever fill it up; not the noise of a million people walking or screaming or breathing or nothing.

The only thing that could fill the void is dead. For the first time I allow these thoughts to enter my mind. Tobias is gone. He is dead. I loved him, he came to rescue me. He died.

I don't remember falling but I'm on the ground, my hands ground into my hair. A noise is coming out of my mouth that I didn't know a human could produce. It's somewhere between a groan and a wail and a scream and a whimper and a sob.

The guards rush up around me, pulling me up. My legs won't work, so they drag me along. I barley have the energy to continue being conscious. I haven't eaten any of the meals they've given me in the last several days.

I'm thrown into the chair I know well as the simulation chair. Jeanine comes towards me carrying a syringe full of thick orange liquid She doesn't say anything before she shoves the needle into my neck.

I walk calmly and quietly, how I'm supposed to, down the stairs into the kitchen to help my mother with breakfast. I already know somethings off. I just can't place my finger on it.

I feel drowsy, and just wrong. Like I have nothing inside me. I just want to lie down and never get up. I want to sit in bed a cry all day. However even thinking these thoughts are selfish- of course I could never do those things. So instead I place toast in the toaster and go get the eggs from the refrigerator.

I've never liked this life- it's so simple, too routine. Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing exiting. However I know a life full of risks, everything out of the ordinary. I've lived that life. I'm no longer Beatrice, but I've been replaced by Tris. Who, at the moment is relieving her life before she made the best-and the worst- decision of her life. I'm actually sitting in the simulation chair, but I must not let on that I know I'm in a simulation. If I pretend that I believe this is real than Jeanine will believe she has finally made a simulation that works on Divergent.

Maybe she will finally take me out of this hell.

For what seems like hours I go on doing exactly what I would have done all those weeks ago.

It hurts me to see my family, but I'm glad that I'll see them before I go. I continue my life up until the choosing ceremony. I plan on choosing Dauntless again. I don't know how long I'll be stuck in this simulation and I want to see the place I love again.

I stand with the other 16 year olds. Soon I hear my name called and I walk up doing my best to not take my knife and stab Marcus right there. Instead I slice my hand like I've done before and let a drop of blood spill in the flames. As soon as my blood reaches the heat, I open my eyes and sit up in the simulation chair.

I see Jeanine grinning from ear to ear. "I've finally done it!" She screeches victoriously. You keep thinking that, bitch.

I zone out of the world again as I'm lead into my holding cell.

* * *

Jeanine comes into to my cell sometime later. She rarely comes in herself so I'm shocked by this.

"Beatrice. As you know, you could not get out of my newest simulation." She has no idea how lucky she is that I have self control and no will to live. "So, I'll get to the point. Your use has expired. In several hours you will be put to sleep." She looks at me, waiting for a reaction. I refuse to give one.

She turns on her heel and leaves.

I think about what she said. 'Put to sleep,' as if I'm an old dog.

As well as that, even though I was completely ready to die hours ago, I feel something in me telling me to refuse, to fight, to live. The only thing I want to live for is gone. Dead. So I will not fight. I will die. I will escape.

* * *

After some time passes the door open, revealing Eric. I haven't seen him since Tobias came.

He opens the door wider, meaning I should come out. I walk out, following behind Eric with other guards surrounding me on all sides.

After a while of walking we enter a room with a simple stainless steel table and a heart monitor. Many people surround the sides of the room, watching me. It only makes me hold my head that much higher.

Without question I slide up onto the table and lay still. I hear Jeanine walk in. As she approaches me I see in her hand she holds a syringe full of purple liquid. She walks up to me and boots up the heart monitor, and attaches a wire into my vein.

I feel an ache deep in my chest, telling me to fight, to live, that I do actually have something to live for. But I ignore this, and remain still.

Slowly, Jeanine inserts the needle into my neck. My blood seems to become heavy, and my vision slowly leaves me.

* * *

**OMG! did I just kill Tris? Review and find out what happnes next! I wont update until I get 5 reviews, I don't think that's too much to ask**


	18. Chapter 19

**2 updates in a day! crazy!**

* * *

**POV TRIS**

I regain consciousnesses to the sound of squeaking wheels. I suddenly stop moving. In my foggy vision I see Eric's pierced face hovering above mine. I contain a frightened scream.

I thought I was supposed to be dead. "What's going on?" I ask him.

"I saved you." He states plainly, still being vague like always.

"What? Why?" I ask again.

He hesitates before speaking. "Because I love you." My brain freezes. "We have to go." He says then pulls me up off the gurney I lay on but I fall right back down. I hear him curse and mumble about something not wearing off.

"Get back up." He says, nodding towards the gurney. "I'll push you." I, with his assistance, get back on the gurney. He gets behind me and starts pushing me, accelerating to a sprint before he drags his heels across the ground, stopping us.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he runs to the door, slamming a key into the large lock.

"I thought you might want your boyfriend to come along." Once again I freeze. Tobias is still alive? I resist the urge to make my body respond and run to him.

The door opens and I see Tobias. Before I can call out to him he freaks out. "Is she dead?" He screams. "Tris! Tris!"

"No she's not dead, and shut up, we're trying to escape." Eric says harshly. Tobias runs past him, almost knocking him over. He comes over to me and strokes my cheek.

"Tobias." I whisper. "Tris." He mumbles before smashing his lips to mine.

"If we want to make it out alive we need to get a move on." Eric says. We break apart. "Can you walk, Tris?" Tobias asks, his voice full of caring.

"I'll try." I swing my legs over, testing them. "Let's go." I say. I'm not sure how well I'll be able to move but we need to move.

Tobias grabs my hand and we sprint after Eric, who has a gun. We take many sharp turns, many of which I stumble and almost fall over during. I would be lost in the dust if it weren't for Tobias' hand clenched around mine.

We stop suddenly and Eric runs towards a door that looks identical to the door of the cell I was staying in. After a few seconds of fiddling with the lock it swings open, revealing a worn down Uriah. His eyes glance up when he hears the door open, and they fill with the joy I've become so accustomed to when he sees us.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." Eric growls and we begin running again.

Now we all have guns and to my horror, they come into use. On almost every corner we turn groups of guards wait. I try to not look at faces.

We've been running for minutes on end when we finally stop at a window. Eric uses the butt of his gun to smash it. He climbs out first, and jumps a little ways down to a fire escape. He doesn't look back to see if we followed, but just keeps running down the stairs. Tobias quickly lowers me down onto the stairs then jumps on after me, soon followed by Uriah. We run and run down at least four flights of stairs before running back onto the street.

We follow Eric as he runs through ally ways and jumps through broken windows.

I guess my body wasn't completely back to normal because after running through the streets for a while my legs give out and I fall.

Tobias offers to carry me but I know that won't work.

"Let's just stop running."

"What?" Tobias and Uriah demand; they're the only ones without an aptitude for Erudite.

Eric answers for me, "That's the least logical thing to do; stop moving when people are chasing you. The idea won't even cross their minds." I just nod my head in approval.

We quickly take shelter in an old where house, hiding in a vast storage room.

"So... how 'bout you explain what just happened." Uriah says, addressing Eric.

"Well... I saved you all. Starting with Tris. Jeanine was going to give her the death serum I replaced it with a drug that would make her unconscious for a little bit. I changed the heart monitor to a dead one. The since I work as Jeanine's special assistant I have access to keys, which included yours."

"Why?" Tobias asks.

"I don't have to tell you everything." Eric answers harshly. Bu I think he already told me, he loves me. But what? That doesn't make since.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Uriah speaks. "Well we might as well stay here for the night." We all agree and spread out a little.

* * *

**POV TOBIAS**

These last days have been awful. It started out with thinking Tris was killed, then running around Erudite sector for half a day, then arriving at the trains to find they were guarded by Erudite, and having to go back and hide in Erudite. Right now we're forced to walking back to Dauntless. The only good thing is Tris.

* * *

After two days straight of walking we finally see the entrance to Dauntless. We ran out of food this morning so we're all starving.

As we walk to the cafeteria, we're greeted by everyone. It seems that our disappearance was a much bigger deal than I had suspected. Even people I didn't know greet us, telling us they're glad to see we're alive.

As soon as we step foot in the cafeteria, I'm tackled by Zeke. He quickly pulls away and attacks his brother. I feel Tris' hand pulled out of mine, for the first time since we were reunited. I look around and see her a foot off the ground, wrapped in Christina's arms. I can see her face turn red.

After hugging all of our friends, Tris' hand finds mine again. We go to the food line and fill our plates.

* * *

We arrive back in my apartment, getting privacy for the first time since we've been reunited. I drag her over to the couch and collapse on it, pulling her on top of me.

"I noticed you haven't let go of my hand." Tris says, a smile in her voice.

I turn to face her and say, meaning every word, "That's because I don't plan on ever letting you go."

* * *

**so that chapter went up no thanks to your reviews but because I wanted to finish my story that apparently no one likes enough to review. So thanks for encouraging me to write (that's sarcastic. in case you didn't catch on). So that was the last chapter, unless of course you guys tell me ( meaning REVIEW) that you want an epilogue However if I don't get any reviews by tomorrow I won't make one. I just want this story to be over so I can start another. So REVIEW IF YOU WANT AN EPILOGUE!**


	19. Epilogue

**So thank you so much for the reviews I got for the last chapter! It made me happy! I almost wish this wasn't the epilogue, but it is.**

**:(But thank you for telling me to write the epilogue, I really wanted to. Thank you all for what each and everyone of you guys has ever said to me, it made me a better writer, it motivated me and encouraged me and I want to thank everyone for that, I never expected my writing to get liked like it was. If you want to read more of what I write I have more stories, including a Divergent High School one, which is currently in a 'best divergent high school' poll on Sunni96s' page so please read and then go to her page and vote!:D So enjoy the last update ever for this story!**

* * *

**EPILOGUE:**

Many things had happened since that night that Tris, Tobias, and Uriah arrived back at Dauntless. Throughout the years, Tris worked as an ambassador, at least during the times that all the factions weren't at war. As soon as the story of what Erudite did to the Dauntless members got out, Dauntless declared war on Erudite. At the beginning, the other factions stayed out of it but by the first year Amity was fighting with Dauntless, Candor with Erudite and Abnegation divided equally between both. After most of the city had been destroyed, the factionless decided to help out with the war efforts, by joining the Dauntless side. After more conflict, a film was found, speaking of a world outside. Immediately more chaos erupted. Everyone -everyone being the less than 40 percent of the community that wasn't killed- wanted to find out what the world outside was. However there was a conflicting group - consisting mostly of Amity and Candor- who did not want to leave their little 'bubble' of safety. And so, just days after the initial war ended, another began. This one however only lasted six days. While the majority of people had continued to fight, a small number, including Tris and Tobias, had left in a small group to investigate the world beyond the gates.

Unlike most people seemed to think, the world outside was not just a fantasy world separate from the faction society- it was a wasteland. The world they had been living in was, in fact, a 'bubble of safety . The whole world was annihilated: nuclear waste, radioactivity, mutations, everything the film that had ended the war had stated. The small group returned with the news.

As soon as the news had been reported, the war ended for a second time. Not long after that a new government was elected, consisting of 10 representatives, each some kind of war hero or leader, someone who people believed had the right to lead an entire community of people. As time went on the government continued to be tweaked with, until six years later, was finally settled. In the year that followed, the 10 leaders disposed of the factions. In their place, the society was aiming to embody all the traits of the factions as one. Although many people fought against this idea at first- threats of a third war taking place were common- it finally sunk in. However, the factions never could be erased from peoples memories. Most people tried to break free of the shackles the factions had put us in but some refused to change their mind set. Many gangs were formed, all of which the new government tried to disassemble. One of the first laws laid out by the government stated that gangs formed in the mindset of a faction were illegal. After two years of only 10 people ruling an entire society people decided more people needed to be involved. Each of the 10 leaders had a council board. Each board had their own beliefs, each originating from the 10 leaders. No one way of thinking would rule the community. Many more job opportunities became available, such as ambassador, Tris' job.

She had become the ambassador for the 7th council. Their motto is the unity of all. This council believed in accepting all the ways of thinking, allowing what you want to be carried out, and allowing freedom of belief. Many of the 'cases' Tris was sent to settle involved old faction rivalries and distaint: an old Erudite quarreling with a Dauntless about what happened in the past, or something along those lines.

While Tris was an ambassador, Tobias had become a computer operator at the government headquarters.

Two years before that, right as the new government was forming, Tobias decided to make Tris his wife. They got married a year later, when Tris was 23 and Tobias 25. They moved into a small house, in one of the newly created neighborhoods. During those first years, everything was under construction, cleaning up and rebuilding. Everything with factions done away. The old Erudite members fought to allow faction headquarters remain intact for future generations to see what life had been like before. In the end, the headquarters stayed up but no one lived in them.

Three years after the wars ended, everything seemed normal, people were adjusting to their new life styles, most settling into new houses and raising their families like normal. Just like many others, Tris and Tobias had their first child. It wasn't the first time Tris had gotten pregnant. During the second war, when she had ventured outside of the fence, the radioactive exposure caused the six month old embryo die in Tris' stomach. Her second pregnancy had been long awaited by Tobias, who was eager to become a dad, however Tris was still haunted by her first unborn child.

When the child was born, Tris and Tobias moved to a larger house. After their first born reached his second birthday, two new members were added to the family, and one was almost lost. Tris had twins, one girl, one boy, but the effort had almost been too much for her small body. But like everything else she had endured, she made it through.

* * *

Like a typical morning, Tris woke up to the small voice of her three year old daughter, Amaris. She turned her head towards Tobias, checking to make sure he was still next to her, a habit she had developed from the wars, and climbed out of bed, following Amaris into the kitchen.

Sitting at the table was Alexander, Amaris' twin, and Gabriel, who was five. Gabriel greatly resembled Tobias, with his deep set eyes and hocked nose, but was blonde with Tris' blue eyes. Alexander greatly resembled Tobias, with his hair and eyes, but had Tris' smaller nose. Amaris was practically a carbon copy of Tris, resembling her in every way and acting just as Tris does.

Tris went to the stove and prepared a pan of plain scrambled eggs, an Abnegation dish that holds many pleasant memories of her family, all of which are dead. At Alexander's persistence, buttered toast is always served with breakfast as well.

As she begins preparing coffee, a pair of sturdy arms wrap around her, like the do every morning, bringing with them the feeling of safety and assurance, of love and a life full of joy. Tris turn around in Tobias' arms and is greeted by a gentle kiss to her forehead.

It is like this every morning, one of the things that never changes. It reminds both Tobias and Tris of the simple lives of Abnegation, a part of them that they hold onto despite everything that's happened. Even though so much has happened to them, so much loss, destruction and death, neither of them would take back a second of it. For everything that happened to them was something that molded them into who they are now.

If given the choice, Tris would not have changed her decision to not stayed at the shelter during a bombing despite Tobias' pleas for her to stay safe. Although her misbehavior was the cause of an enormous fight, an almost breakup, Tris would never take it back. It only strengthened their relationship.

Some things, even the bad, were not meant to be taken back.

* * *

**so how was that? Even though that's the last chapter I'd love to hear your feed back! Thank you so much for reading, and if you're interested, please read my other stories as well!**


End file.
